After the Fire
by NewName.NewGame.Stillme2482
Summary: "Oh my god, Elena, You're in love with him. It's written all over your face". Bonnie practically shouted. Elena and Bonnie dicuss her growing feelings for Damon while Stephan is trying to save him from the burning building. Whats the reaction? Find out.
1. Written All Over Your Face

A.N. My first fanfic attempt so please be honest in your reviews. The more reviews, the faster I update. Thank you. Oh, and I do not own the Vampire Diaries. But I sure wish I owned Damon.

Elena P.O.V.

"Elena, I'm sorry I lied to you. But we both know that Damon being down there is for the best. He is a killer Elena. I'm trying to save innocent lives". I heard Bonnie trying to reason with me, but the words held no meaning to me. All I could think about was Damon lying on the floor in my fathers old office building surrounded by flames. Moments before Bonnie's attempt at an explanation, I watched Stephan run in the side entrance of the building trying desperately to get to his brother before the flames did.

I turned to look at my best friend, "Bonnie, Damon means something to me and the fact that you of all people are sitting here explaining to me why he should die when you know how I feel…It makes me second guess our friend trip" I said sadly.

Hopefully this conversation will distract her so she doesn't interfere with Stephan rescue attempt, I thought to myself. "I'm sorry I hurt you and destroyed your trust in me but how can you care about that monster?" Bonnie said. Her face held an expression of utter disbelief.

"Damon isn't a monster Bonnie, he's damaged and difficult and he can be an asshole but he is also sweet and caring and would do anything for the people he cares about" I told her sincerely. In response her eyes widened in shock "Oh my god, Elena, You're in love with him. It's written all over your face". Bonnie practically shouted. My initial reaction was to deny her claims but seconds before I could speak I heard Isobel in my head saying "He's in love with you". I was speechless. And in that moment, the door to the building flew open and Stephan carried Damon out into the alley way, both men coughing hysterically.

Immediately I rushed to their side making sure to not pay attention to one in particular, noticing Bonnie's heavy gaze."Are you both okay?" I said worriedly. I locked eyes with Stephan and knew something was wrong. "Yeah Elena, We're fine. I'm going to go get the car so we can take him home. Sit with him?" Stephan said looking from me to Damon. "Yeah of course, we'll be right here" I said giving him a small smile. He set Damon on floor to sit on the curb and took off to the car. I sat next to him, carefully looking him over for any injuries. He hung his head, still trying to take deep breaths. "Damon, are you sure you're okay? I know the vervain took a lot out of you" I said, still looking him up and down. God he was beautiful, how is it that I ignored it for so long. Focus Elena. "Elena, I'm fine. Just waiting for my lungs to repair themselves, I feel like they belonged to an 80 year old lifetime smoker" he said with a small chuckle. I smiled at him, relieved he was really okay. Then he looked up and I locked eyes with him. I felt completely lost in those icy blue eyes and for once, I didn't let the sensation scare me off. "So, you and Bonnie were having quite the interesting conversation before boy wonder heroically pulled me out of the burning building" Damon said, his classic smirk evident on his beautiful face. My face turned from the small smile I was enjoying to a look of pure shock. Then head lights flashed on our faces and Stephan stepped out of the car holding doors open for both of us. "Well, that will make for an interesting conversation later. You seem to be full of them tonight, aren't you Elena?" Damon said brazenly. In response, I hung my head and Stephan gave me a worried face. The car ride back to the boarding house was awkwardly silent to say the least.


	2. Through With You

A.N. Chapter one has been up for a few hours and I've already gotten 26 visitors and shout out to VampireDiariesOBSESSED who was the first to favorite my story. Thank you thank you thank you. Please review so I know that I am doing a good job. I don't own Vampire Diaries but I do own Damon in my dreams, oh, especially this morning…lol

Stephan's P.O.V.

You ain't ever coming back to me  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
You take my hand just to give it back  
No other lover has ever done that

Through With You- Maroon 5

After Elena, Alaric and I figured out what was going on, I noticed Elena's reaction to not knowing where Damon was. She looked very scared for him. I was too, I mean come on, he is my brother. But Elena's reaction to Damon's dangerous state caught me off guard. Isobel made Damon's feeling for Elena public knowledge but in that moment I realized that I might not know where Elena stood on the subject of Damon's love.

"Stephan, we have to go help him. John just wants him dead because of how close he is to me. You were supposed to be down there too. This isn't fair. He needs our help" Elena said pleadingly. Locking eyes with her I realized that was exactly what she was doing…Pleading. My beautiful Elena who I loved more than anything turned her pouty chocolate brown eyes on me in order to persuade me to save Damon. In that moment, I realized I could be losing her.

We took off running in the direction of Elena's family's building and she pointed me down an ally to a side entrance. Bonnie was standing in front of the door Elena was pointing at. "Stephan you can't go in there" Bonnie yelled at me. "He's my brother Bonnie" I said like it was all the explanation needed. She nodded and went to talk to Elena who was beginning to pace. I made it through the door with no problems and immediately smelled the smoke but it wasn't overpowering so I knew the fire hadn't gotten too bad. That's probably why Bonnie was here, to help the flames pick up before any of the tomb vampires could get out.

I found the attic door and ran down the stairs to get Damon as quickly as I could before the flames made escape impossible. Then while coming up the stairs I heard Bonnie shout "Oh my god, Elena, You're in love with him. It's written all over your face". Obviously, Bonnie wasn't referring to me. The shock in her voice would not be evident if she was. That only left one option. Elena's silence was deafening in that moment. I was losing her and by saving him, I made it so Damon had eternity to take her from me.

A.N. Sorry it's so short. Next chapter is the Damon/ Elena conversation that could break or thicken the ice. What would you prefer? Personally, I enjoy their sexual tension so I like dragging out the before Delena time. PM's or reviews. Let me know what you want and how I'm doing.


	3. Falling

A.N. Thank you to Demily187 and Silvery Rain for my first reviews as a FanFiction author. I appreciate it more than you know. Keep the love coming. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy. –Ashley

Chapter three

"Falling"

I already told you, that falling is easy its getting back up that becomes the problem.

**Elena's P.O.V.**

The car ride was excruciating. Dead quiet and awkward stares, that's all it was. Me staring at Damon, Damon staring at me, me looking a Stephan frantically trying to figure out what he knew. Obviously, if Damon knew about the conversation between Bonnie and me, then Stephan heard it too. Looks like Damon was right, I am in for two more awkward conversations tonight.

Walking into the boarding house, Stephan immediately went into his room and closed the door while I went to the living room with Damon. "Well, you're going to have fun talking to him later." Damon said while walking to the kitchen to get some much needed blood.

"Damon, stop being an ass and tell me what you both heard" I said, frustrated at the situation.

"While Stephan was walking me out to the street after his heroic rescue, we heard Bonnie's shocked statement and your deafening silence" he said smirking.

"Okay well obviously these conversations are not happening tonight because he is shutting me out and you are being an ass" I said, frustration going to a new high.

"Elena, quit stalling. Go talk to him first. You already know how I feel so why don't you use Stephan to figure out how you really feel. Honesty is the best policy and all, I'll be here when you're done and then I'll take you home for part two of the talk-a-thon" Damon said with a genuine smile. "But first, I want to thank you. Convincing Stephan to come and save me means that sometime during this warped relationship of ours, you decided that I was worth saving, even when your best friend tried to convince you otherwise. I'm very grateful for your kindness. It will not go over looked, I promise." He said, while approaching me.

**Third person perspective**

Very hesitantly, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. All the previous thoughts about her current predicament with Damon and Stephan flew from her mind in that moment. Elena's heartbeat sped up, not going unnoticed by Damon. Elena didn't want to pull away. Right then she wanted to kiss him more than anything. She could tell by the look in his eyes that if she didn't step back then that was exactly what was going to happen, with Stephan in the other room listening to the there every word.

Just before Elena was about to step back and Damon was about to move closer, Stephan appeared at the top of the stairs. Locking eyes with Elena, the heartbreak was evident on his face. Without saying a word, Elena walked away from her almost perfect moment with Damon and walked up the stairs, passed Stephan and into his bedroom. He followed and shut the door.

"Damon just left. I heard the front door close" Stephan said in a broodier tone then usual.

"Elena, I think its time for you to start explaining because one minute you're explaining to me that I have nothing to worry about with you and Damon and then during the fire everything changed" he said, looking at her expectantly. Elena's mind was going a mile a minute trying to think of how to explain this to Stephan. She needed to explain how different there relationship had been since the discovery of Katherine's picture, only getting worse after his last run in with human blood and how Damon had been there for her while he was locked up. How much fun Damon and her had in Georgia and how impossible it was for them to stay friends when the spark between them wouldn't go away. All of this seemed to hit her while standing out side of the burning office building. Damon being in fatal danger seemed to put the whole situation in perspective. She realized that she never wanted to be without him, but where did that leave Stephan?

"I'm so sorry Stephan. This situation isn't fair to you" Elena said pleadingly. The muttered under her breath "Damn it, this is the last thing I wanted to do, be like her".

"Elena, you are nothing like her. I can tell by the look on your face that you want to make a decision and you don't want to hurt anyone. Katherine never wanted to make a decision and enjoyed hurting both of us. You could never be like her" Stephan said forcefully. "Just be honest with me. I love you. I will understand anything that you tell me if it comes from your heart". Elena couldn't believe the undying love and devotion that she heard in his voice in that moment. Life would have been so much easier if things hadn't changed with them, Elena thought to herself. She knew they could have been extremely happy together for eternity if she hadn't fallen so in love with his brother.

"I fell in love with him" Elena said in almost a whisper. "During everything that was going on with you, he took care of me, he was there for me while I was trying to be there for you. I'm a totally different person when I'm with him and I love it. I have fun, I laugh, I feel. Stephan, I love you, I really do but Damon brings out this whole other person inside of me. I love him and I love the person I become when I'm with him."

Stephan walked over to his bed and plopped down while exhaling heavily, staring at the floor. Elena knew she had to get to the point as quickly as possible when it came to the subject of Damon but right now she wished she hadn't been so straight forward. "Stephan, please talk to me. I'm so sorry. If I could change the way I feel, I would in a second. But you deserve the best. I don't want to stay with you because you're the safe option or because I feel indebted to you. That's not fair. You deserve to receive the love you give and I can't do that for you" Elena practically sobbed.

"Well, I guess this is karma. I took Katherine from Damon. I always figured he would find a way to get me back. I should have just stepped away in the beginning and let them be together. Then maybe things would have been different" Stephan said still staring at the floor.

Elena started to giggle at his words. It never stopped amazing her, the mentality of men. Looks like her mother was right. "What's so funny?" Stephan asked enjoying the sound of her giggle. "When my parents would argue, my mother always used to tell me "It doesn't matter how old a man is, he will always be clueless when it comes to women" You just helped me realize how right she was" Elena said, smiling at Stephan's confused expression. "What do you mean?" Stephan asked. "Katherine compelled you; she never had to with Damon. She was in love with you and compelled you to stay with her. It wasn't all a game, well, maybe it was with Damon. But somewhere deep down, she really did love you. Probably still does" Elena said like it was common knowledge.

Stephan stared into space thinking about what Elena had said. He had spent the last hundred and forty five years thinking that everything with Katherine had been a game. That she had loved his brother and kept him around because she enjoyed the sibling rivalry. "You know Stephan, you are quite the catch. It's hard to spend time with you and not fall in love with you" she said with a small smile.

"I just convinced myself that everything I shared with Katherine was a game, that she never cared. I always hoped she had loved me but I never really believed it. I guess I never really got over her" Stephan confessed.

"I know" Elena said while staring at the floor. Stephan looked at her curiously. "I've heard you say her name in your sleep a couple times" she said rather confidently. Stephan turned to her with a look of pure self disgust, "Oh Elena, I'm so sorry" he said, shocked at his actions but Elena cut him off. "Oh no Stephan, we are in the process of breaking up because I'm in love with your brother. You do not get to apologize to me" she said with a humorless laugh.

"I want to thank you for everything you did for me. I was in a black hole when I met you after my parents died and you pulled me out of it. I owe you so much Stephan. I can never thank you enough. I hope when can be friends in the future. I'm always going to love you, just not the way you deserve" Elena said sadly. Stephan and Elena got off his bed and hugged. She knew it wouldn't be easy but she really believed that they could be friends if they tried. "Elena, I want to thank you for helping me finally let Katherine go and move on. I spent a lot of my time before I met you missing her and giving my heart to you was the first step I made in letting her go. I think we are even. We helped each other and we are both grateful. I will always love you but I want you to be happy, even if it is with Damon" he finished eloquently. "Damon just got home. I assume he is taking you home" he said. "Yeah, one conversation down, one to go" Elena said with a smile. After one last hug, Stephan watched Elena walk out of his room to go meet his brother.

A.N. Okay send the love. I will probably update once more tonight. The Delena chapter is going to take some time so it will probably be a few hours. Which perspective do you guys prefer? Third person or first? Left me know cuz I don't want to keep switching back and forth. Okay thanks- Ashley


	4. Goin' Down

A.N. I think I'm going to stick to third person perspective. I keep trying to write in first and I end up switching half way through the chapter so I hope it works. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 4: Goin' Down

_All I need is someone to save me  
'Cause I am goin' down  
And what I need is someone to save me  
'Cause I am goin' down  
All the way down_

_The Pretty Reckless_

The drive to Elena's from the boarding house was filled with a comfortable silence. They both knew that there was a lot to be discussed but for right now they were content just being together. They exchanged short glances and small smiles the whole drive. Hesitantly, Damon reached out and took her hand in his, drawing circles with his thump on top of her hand.

"So, how did the conversation with Stef go? I promise I wasn't eaves dropping. I went to the blood bank. I didn't want you to feel even more pressured while talking to him" Damon asked while turning down Elena's street. "It went well, surprisingly. I was completely honest and he respects my decision. He learned a little bit about himself during our little talk. It was pretty interesting" Elena answered confidently. Damon responded with a questioning look which she quickly brushed off, not wanting to have another Katherine talk tonight. They pulled up in front of her house and Damon vampire speeded over to open her door, holding out his hand to walk her into the house. When they made it to the door hand in hand, Damon stopped her abruptly before she could get out her keys.

"Elena, call Stefan. Tell him we have a possible situation and I'm gonna need his help" Damon breathed. "What's going on Damon? What do you hear?" Elena implored. "I can't hear anything. But I smell blood, a lot of it" Damon said cautiously, half expecting her to rush into the house. She looked up into Damon's begging icy blue eyes, "Please, call Stef and wait for me to check out the house before you walk in" he asked. Elena nodded her head and called Stefan. "Hello?" he answered, sounding like she'd woken him up. "Stefan, Damon says there's a possible situation in my house and that he might need your help. He doesn't know what happened he just said he smelled a lot of blood" she explained. "I'll be right there" he said quickly and hung up.

Elena walked back up to her door way, hesitantly walking through the hallway and toward the kitchen. "You never listen, do you?" Damon said from standing behind the island in the kitchen. Elena refused to peer over the island; she didn't want to see Jenna or Jeremy lying on the floor in a pool of their own blood. "Sorry, I was worried. Stefan says he'll be right over" she murmured, trying to not breathe in the scent of blood.

"It's John. He's dead" he said as Stefan walked in. "Jenna and Jeremy are both fine, I checked" Damon finished. Elena visibly relaxed at his statement. "Elena, go upstairs and grab some clothes. You're staying at the boarding house until we get this figured out. Wake Jeremy and tell him to do the same. Stef, call Alaric and fill him in. Jenna can stay with him" Damon instructed. They both nodded and went about fulfilling their orders. Damon went to work disposing of John's body and cleaning up the blood.

10 minutes later, the kitchen was spotless and Damon and Stefan were sitting at the kitchen table in deep discussion. "You smell it right?" Damon asked his brother. Stefan nodded, "You don't have to be on human blood to recognize that smell. Katherine's back. Her scent is all over the kitchen and the front yard" Stefan said angrily. "Well, lets get everybody out of here before the crazy bitch decides to come back for a repeat performance" Damon said through gritted teeth. The idea of Katherine being in Elena's house was terrifying to Damon. He knew he would have to watch Elena every second to make sure he kept Katherine's claws away from her doppelganger.

After compelling Elena's Aunt Jenna into staying at Alaric's, Damon quietly walked into Elena's room and watched her pack. She seemed to be moving around aimlessly and hadn't noticed him leaning in the door way. He pushed open the door and cleared his throat, making sure that he wouldn't scare her with his sudden presence. She turned around to look at him and immediately her chocolate brown eyes pooled with tears. Quickly, he walked over and took her in his arms, rubbing soothingly up and down he back. "Shh, Elena it's okay" he murmured while she quietly sobbed. "I'm going to make sure that you and Jeremy are safe and I know Ric is going to do the same for Jenna. So let's get you packed and out of here. You've had a really long day. You need to relax and get some sleep" Damon comforted. Elena nodded into his chest and breathed in his comforting scent for one more second before quickly packing her clothes and leaving her house with Damon, Stefan and Jeremy.

A.N. This seems like a good stopping point for tonight. It was brought to my attention by a review that I have been spelling Stefan wrong. I'm so sorry for the mix up. It won't happen again. Review please. I'll post again before I go to bed. Which could be anytime during the morning. I promise. Thanks- Ashley. Don't forget to check out my other story.


	5. Bloodstream

"Bloodstream"

_Wake up  
Look me in the eyes again  
I need to feel your hand upon my face__'__ve inhaled you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You've gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me_

Words can relay nice  
They can cut you open  
And then the silence surrounds you and haunts you

I think I might

___By Stateless_

Back at the boarding house, everyone separated. Stefan found Jeremy a guest bed room to stay in and then went to his room after a quiet utter of "good night" to Elena and Damon. Elena walked into the house and immediately sensed the awkward situation of sleeping arrangements coming. Previously, when she had stayed at the boarding house, she was with Stefan and she slept in Stefan's room. Knowing that wouldn't be the case tonight, she found herself in some type of limbo. She didn't know if she should assume she was staying with Damon or if she should start looking for a guest room. Noticing Elena's internal conflict in her facial expression, Damon took her hand and led her up the stair to a part of the house she had never been in before. She always knew Damon had his own wing of the house but she never realized the perks that came with being the eldest Salvatore. His wing of the house was a large majority of the houses square footage. The building was modeled after the original building with a few modifications, so the house had many unused room. Damon's wing consisted of his master bathroom with attached bath, a library a small den and an extra bedroom.

Damon turned to her "Elena, you have an option tonight. You can stay in my room with me, or you can stay in here" he said, walking into the spare bedroom. The room was light and airy. It had an entirely different feel in comparison to the rest of the house. "This room was built as a replica of my mothers; I live in this wing of the house specifically because of the placement of this room. I like to come in here on occasion; it makes me feel closer to her. It holds all of her important possessions that I couldn't part with after her death, except for some of her books in my library" Damon explained with a faint smile. Elena could feel the love for his mother surrounding every word he spoke about her and her things. Elena looked into his beautifully sad eyes and smiled, "It means a lot to me that you would trust me to stay in her room, but I really don't want to be alone tonight" she admitted. Damon's smile flourished at her words, he grabbed her hand and led her into his room.

Damon's room was everything she expected it to be. With drapes so dark red they looked black, dark cherry wood furniture and black bedding. His walls were lined with book shelves that sparked her curiosity. She examined the shelves, looking over every book spine and trinket. The whole last bottom row of books did not show titles or authors, only the initials D.S. in beautiful calligraphy with the year listed next to it. "You've written journals?" Elena asked, shock and awe obvious in her voice. Damon nodded, enjoying watching her in his room, "Yeah, when you learn your going to live for eternity, you develop a need to document certain moments in your life" he explained.

She nodded in response and set her bag down by his night stand in the corner. Damon took off his black leather jacket, hung it in his closet and sat on the edge of his bed, watching her. After a couple minutes, the silence finally got the best of Damon; "Elena, I want to be honest with you" he started, his eyes following her as she came to sit with him on his bed. "Stefan and I figured out who was in your house tonight. It wasn't a tomb vampire like I originally assumed. I honestly think all of them got taken out by the counsel, except for Anna and we both know she wouldn't kill John without telling us" he rambled, trying to figure out how to tell Elena about Katherine's return.

"Damon, just tell me. We will figure it all out together, but I gotta know what's going on" she reasoned. Damon nodded, "It was Katherine, she must have gotten someone in your family to invite her in, we could smell her scent in your house" he revealed, watching as Elena's eyes went wide in fear.

Elena's thoughts took off as soon as she heard the name of her homicidal doppelganger. She thought about what this could mean for her and Damon, the danger she was in, the danger her family was in and the danger the town was in. Damon watched Elena stare off into space trying to make sense of this revelation. "Damon, what are we going to do? She's gonna kill me. You've said it yourself, if Katherine ever wanted me dead I would be dead" she asked. Damon cringed at her repeating his words. The idea of Elena no longer existing sickened him.

"Are you going to try and find her?" Elena asked quietly, lowering her head to avoid his eye. Her question pulled Damon out of his overpowering worries. He looked away from her, shocked at the words he was about to say, "Yeah, I'm gonna find her and kill her. Drive a stack through her heart, ripe her head off, something poetic, we'll see" he murmured with a small smirk. Never in one hundred and forty five years would he have thought that he would want Katherine dead. Now he wanted it more than anything, to protect the one he loved.

Elena's eyes widened in shock; she was sure he would leave her to go back to Katherine. She knew better than anyone how much he had loved her and the lengths he went to get her back. Surely his feelings for Elena paled in comparison to the love he held for over a century for Katherine, she thought to herself. Damon saw the shock in her eyes at his statement. He moved to face her on the bed a cradled her face in his hands. Elena looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and realized how misplaced her shock had been, but she wasn't about to say anything. "Elena, I'm in love with you. I don't want Katherine anymore. She was nothing more than a fantasy I searched for for over a century. I was never really in love with her; I just loved the idea of her. You're all I want, for eternity. You have nothing to worry about with Katherine and me. I love you." he confessed. Elena's eyes brimmed with tears at his heartfelt declaration. Her eyes never left his, she reached up and took his hands from her face and held them tightly, interlacing their fingers. She smiled, "I love you too Damon" she replied confidently. "I fought it for so long, but then when I realized you were in that building it all hit me. The idea of you not existing made me sick to my stomach. I probably would have rushed into the building myself if Stefan had refused" she explained smiling.

Elena's world stood still as Damon started to lean in. He stopped just before their lips touched, wanting her to make the last move, to finally choose him. Elena closed the distance between them. Hesitantly, she placed her lips to his. Within seconds, all hesitance evaporated as Damon's hands traveled up her arms and into her soft brown curls. Elena pushed herself closer to Damon as his lips parted and his tongue swept along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She eagerly parted her lips in acceptance of his tongue, brushing hers against his. Her hands traveled into his soft dark hair as he slowly pushed them down onto his bed. Elena's whole body was on fire as she felt her back being pushed into his bed and Damon laying half on her.

Slowly, she pulled away and pushed her forehead to his lovingly, "As much as I would love to continue this, I just broke up with Stefan all of two hours ago and he is down the hall within ear shot" she said with a small giggle. Damon nodded in understanding and placed one more soft kiss to her lips before rolling off of her and off the bed. The smile was very evident on his face. He had definitely enjoyed the way the night had progressed. He picked her bag up from off the ground and placed it on his bed, "why don't you get ready for bed. The bathroom is through there and there are towels underneath the sink if you want to shower" he commented. "Uh Damon" Elena started awkwardly, "I had some shampoo and conditioner in Stefan's shower, would you mind getting it for me?" she asked hesitantly. Damon chuckled; "sure" he responded and then walked out the door and down the hall.

He opened Stefan's door to see him in a very heated discussion with the woman they once loved. Damon's smile immediately faltered as he looked into Katherine's eye. "It's very brave of you to come here" he growled.

A.N. okay, my first cliff hanger. I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this. I will probably start chapter 6 tonight just because it seems to be pouring out of me. Let me know what you think. Be critical when it come to the kissing scene. I've never written anything like that before so be honest… Oh, and fun fact, the song that this chapter is named after, is the song playing in the background on the show when Damon kisses Katherine thinking its Elena. I had it on repeat the whole time I wrote this chapter.

Thanks for the love- Ashley


	6. Contagious

"_Contagious"_

_You're so contagious! Running through my veins  
You're so contagious! Hanging onto every word  
You're so contagious! And I can't get away  
You're so contagious! And now I know for sure there is no cure...By Trapt_

Upon arriving back at the boarding house, Stefan walked past his brother and ex love-of-his-undead-life and went straight to his bedroom. He immediately went to his bathroom and stripped, waiting for the shower to heat. Stefan's initial reaction was to wash the residue of this horrible day off of him. He had woken up that morning happy, with the girl he loved in his arms and now he shivered when he thought about what she could be doing in his brother's bedroom. Then there was Katherine's appearance to consider. He couldn't stop thinking about what her possible reasoning for being here would be. Whatever is was, it wasn't going to be good.

Stefan turned off the water in his shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his bedroom and to his dresser, his heightened senses never picking up the presence of the woman comfortably lounging on his bed. Stefan dropped his towel and put on some flannel pajama pants "Well, I have to say, I am very good with my timing tonight" Katherine finally spoke watching gleefully as Stefan practically jumped out of his skin.

"Katherine, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, his voice still ringing with shock.

"Oh calm down Stefan, it's nothing I haven't seen before. You really need to stay away from the animal blood; it shouldn't be that easy for someone to sneak up on you" she taunted, her eyes scanning him from head to toe, obviously enjoying the view of his bare chest.

"What are you doing here Katherine? It's been a hundred and forty five years, I highly doubt you're here for a visit" Stefan cautiously questioned.

"What, no greeting? Come on Stefan, you know you missed me. Because god knows I have missed you" she cooed while walking up to him, running a hand up his arm and over his chest. Stefan grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his body like it was infected. "At the risk of sounding like a broken record, what are you doing here? What are you up to?" he growled.

"I had some business to attend to in Mystic Falls and I figured I would resolve some curiosities and relive some moments from my past during my trip. I guess you could say I am here for business and pleasure" she said with a mischievous smile, moving closer into Stefan's personal space, and facing him head on. She let him hold on to her wrist and she used the stance as an advantage as she tried to lean up on her toes and kiss him. He pushed her away before her lips could hit their target but even using half of his strength, he only caused her to back up a step.

Stefan turned his head to his bedroom door where he sensed his brother in the door way. "It's very brave of you to come here" Damon growled angrily.

"Hello, Damon. Miss me?" Katherine deadpanned her eyes never leaving Stefan's face.

"Not recently" he quipped. He noticed the stance that his ex lover and brother had been caught in. They seem to be in the middle of a dispute. "So what's going on in here?" Damon asked, faking amusement.

"Well Damon, we were just having a lovers quarrel. Would you like to join us? I'm sure you have some things you would love to get off your chest" Katherine continued to taunt, finally looking away from Stefan to see the unamused expression on Damon's face. "What are you doing here Katherine?" Damon said warningly.

"That seems to be the question of the night" she answered. "Is it so hard to believe that I missed you?" she asked briefly locking eyes with Stefan before returning Damon's unwavering gaze.

Then the three vampires heard a fourth voice and pair of foot steps traveling down the hall way, "Damon, On second thought, I'm just gonna shower in the morning…" Elena vocalized through the hallway before observing the scene she was walking into. Damon maneuvered himself in front of her as a (almost) human shield against Katherine's unpredictable nature.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous carbon copy that has re-rocked the world of the Salvatore brothers. We haven't officially met, I'm Katherine" she introduced.

"I would say it's nice to meet you, but I really don't want to lie" Elena remarked, seemingly unfazed by the mirror image in front of her staring her up and down. Damon took a step closer to Elena and grabbed her hand, ready to move her out of the way of a possible attack.

"Oh Damon, back off will you. I'm not going to hurt her. She hasn't given me a reason too, yet" she tried to assure him. Damon didn't relax one bit at her words. "So what are you doing here Katherine? Oh let me guess. You had some business with John you needed to take care of and that's why he's dead and then you came to pick up your favorite brother on the way out" Damon rambled, almost forgetting about Stefan and Elena's presence in the room. "Damon, come on, you know better than anyone that I was never good at picking favorites. I loved you both equally, remember" feigning outrage at his words. At this remark, Elena chuckled darkly. Katherine's head snapped to Elena's direction "do you have a comment look-a-like?"

"I just find it funny that you continue with this charade, we both know you picked a favorite. You only loved one" Elena boldly revealed causing Damon to look at her curiously. "Elena, I don't really think this is the time for this conversation" Stefan warned, reminding everyone that he was still in the room.

But Elena had caught Katherine's interest "No Stefan, let her finish. She and I seem to have a lot in common. She probably has an interesting outlook on our little situation" she reasoned, "please continue Elena" she politely queued. Elena squeezed Damon's hand quickly before letting go and standing beside him, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Well, I think you've always had a favorite. You told them you weren't going to pick but your actions make your choice quite obvious" Elena started confidently. "Your relationship with Damon, I'm thinking you kept that going for all of three reasons: 1) the sex 2) the thrill of the rivalry and 3) the idea of being loved, unconditionally. You always had to compel Stefan to exchange blood with you, Damon was willing. He accepted what you were when you thought no one ever would" Elena explained while pacing in front of Damon's frozen form, her eyes not wanting to meet his gaze. "You loved Stefan. That was obvious in the fact that you compelled him to except you and go through the process of changing for you. You may have told them you were going to change them both, but I think changing Damon was an accident on your part. Although your accident is my fortune it seems" Elena finished, realizing how right she was in everything she had just said, she finally looked up and gave Damon a faint smile which he returned.

"I have to say Miss Gilbert, I am impressed. Even as an outsider, you seem to understand the reasoning behind our actions from over a century ago. I have to say, you are right. I always did have my choice. I just continued with the game out of sheer stupidity" she responded. Then she turned to Stefan, "It's always been you. I came back to deal with John and Isobel, but I stayed for you. Isobel explained to me why you two were included on the list of who was to be killed tonight and she told me of Elena's and your relationship and I knew I had to be honest with both of you" she finished looking from Stefan to Damon.

Stefan walked up to face Katherine, his face showing no emotion. "I spent over a century thinking you where dead. When Damon told me about the tomb, I did everything in my power to keep him from opening it. I never loved you Katherine, you created it all for your own amusement and I wish you had stayed dead" he said fiercely, shocking everyone in the room. Stefan turned his back on her and she disappeared before anyone could blink again, leaving the curtains of Stefan's window blowing behind her.

"Well, it's been an eventful night. I think we all need some sleep" Stefan said to break the unbearable silence. Elena nodded and started walking towards the door when she heard Damon say "Yeah, we are going to need all the sleep we can get. We are going to have one scorned bitch to deal with later".

A.N Okay, what do you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I love the way Damon and Katherine combat with there one liners so I hope to write more of that. But finally, everyone's cards are currently on the table. No secrets for the moment. I need to plan out the next few chapters and write a couple for my other story before I go back to this one, so it might be a couple days before an update. Should I change this rating to mature? I feel like a hot Katherine/Stefan one nighter would be fun. Then of course there's Delena, I always thought they would have some hot sex. Let me know. Thanks for the love.- Ashley

Oh, and I don't own the Vampire Diaries. (realized I hadn't written a disclamer lately)


	7. Monster

A.N. Just F.Y.I, I am changing this story to mature. This change is effective immediately, (lol) if you don't like smut, stop reading now. Oh, and I don't own the Vampire Diaries, but that would be awesome.

"Monster"

_I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster_

_-Skillet_

A few hours later, the boarding house was dead quiet. All of the residents were peacefully asleep, for now. The only movement in the house was coming from the window in Stefan's bedroom that was being slowly lifted up. Katherine stealthily climbed in his window without making a sound. She walked over to Stefan's bed where he was sleeping soundly and slowly started to strip out of all of her clothing. First she discarded her black stiletto heels, then she peeled off her skin tight black jeans. She threw down her black leather jacket to the floor and lifted her shirt over her head. Finally she slipped off her black thong and unclipped the matching bra. Once she was completely bare, she climbed onto the bed to straddle Stefan's legs. Once she was situated, barely putting any weight on him, she lifted up both of his hands and placed each one on one of her bare breasts, kneading his hands into her skin.

Much to her surprise, he remained dead asleep. His only reaction was a soft moan of "Katherine" into his pillow. She smiled widely. She knew he had been lying when he said he never loved her. He was dreaming about her at this moment.

She leaned down and kissed him, her tongue snaking into his partially open mouth. His reaction was immediate; he kissed her back for a total of ten seconds before reality set in. With inhuman speed, Stefan had then both up off the bed and her pinned up against the wall by the neck too fast for human eyes.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull Katherine? I thought I made myself clear earlier" he growled. His anger was believable but she was well aware of the tent in his pajama pants. "Oh Stefan, you pretend to not be happy to see me. But I can tell by that lovely hard on that you want exactly what I want. Don't you remember how good it used to be? All the heat, sweat and blood. I bet it's been a while since it's been like that for you" she purred. His hand loosened slightly on her neck but she remained where she was, she was going to break him down if it was the last thing she did.

"You need to leave Katherine" he ordered.

"Why? So you can go on pretending that you don't want me. You moaned my name in your sleep just now. Doesn't that prove anything? You want me, admit it. Come on Stefan just let me prove it to you. Just once" she convinced, she could see the hunger in his eyes as he scanned her nude body.

He was crumbling. He had been dreaming about her and now she knew it. The sexual frustration was written all over his face. He gave up. Stefan dropped his hand from Katherine's neck and her lips crashed into his. He wrapped his arms possessively around her bare torso while she dug her nails into his back. There tongues dueled while he pushed them both up against the wall. She pulled her tongue away and bit his bottom lip, breaking the skin and causing them both to moan from the blood present in both their mouths.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Stefan kissed and bit down her neck until he got to her chest. With one hand gripping her butt to keep her in place, his other hand made his way to her nipple where he pinched while simultaneously biting the other. She threw her head back and scraped her nails down his back before she reached his pants. She bent her head forward to she could place bites down his neck while she pulled down his flannel pants. He lowered her so she was wrapped around his erection. He teased her for a moment, his head nudging her dripping core. She groaned in frustration but the sound soon turned into a high pitched moan as he violently buried himself inside her. She bit down into his shoulder again to stifle her scream.

He continued to thrust into her aggressively. She leaned back against the wall farther away from him so he could go deeper, biting her lip to try and keep quiet. She could feel the incoming explosion of feeling but they disappeared when he pulled out and unwrapped himself from her grasp. She was shocked, until he turned her around and leaned her over, gesturing for her to grab onto the foot board of his bed. He spread her legs and plunged into her from behind within seconds of her gaining stability. His hands pinched both of her nipples for a minute before he wrapped them around her waist tightly. He thrust into as he pulled her back towards him. The intensity built quickly and within seconds they were both shaking. He leaned over her back and his fangs extended. He bit into her neck right as they both exploded in earth shattering orgasms. Her legs shook from the intensity of the euphoria. His teeth and his cock had brought her to heaven and back. The bite had made the whole experience that much better, he definitely learned from the best on when to bite during sex.

As soon as he finished emptying himself deep in her, he pulled out and threw himself onto his bed. He didn't even look at her and said nothing. She found her underwear and put them back on but refused to continue to dress until her talked to her. "I told you Stefan" she quipped with a smug smirk. He looked at her with no emotion in his eyes. They were cold.

"Yeah Katherine, you proved your point. I wanted to fuck you. I never said I loved you. I missed having sex with you. That was it. Just leave" he ordered pulling the sheets up over his body.

"Oh come on Stefan. We both know you don't know how to be intimate with someone without caring about them. It's not the way you're programmed. Sex and love go hand in had for you. Just admit it. You still love me" she demanded, she was starting to get worried.

"God damn it Katherine. What do I have to say to prove it to you? When I look at you, all I see is the whore who would fuck me and then run off and fuck my brother, the selfish bitch that claimed to love me but disappeared for 145 years without a word and let me think she was dead. I don't love you. I might have wanted to fuck you but I don't love you and I never will again. Now leave" he finished confession in a scream.

Now she was pissed, she started to get dressed at inhuman speed. "I expected this from your brother, but I have to say I am shocked at your fuck and run behavior Stefan" her cold demeanor perfectly in place despite the hurt she was feeling.

"Katherine, you have always been a cheap whore, it just took me a century and a half to realize it. Now get out" he growled. Her saw her shocked expression even thought she was trying her best to hide it. Once she was dressed she walked towards his window. "Well then, I guess I'll see you in another hundred and forty five years when you miss me again so you can finally have some decent sex" she taunted.

"Don't count on it. I've had enough of you to last all of eternity. If I never see you again it will be too soon" he told her without looking at her again. He was done with her; he just wanted to be rid of her poisonous personality.

"Fine, bye Stefan. See you soon. I promise" her threat hanging in the air after she snuck out the window and disappeared into the pitch black night. If she wasn't out for blood before, she sure was now. Katherine never did take rejection well. This was going to get ugly.

* * *

Mean while down the hall….

It seemed like she had only been asleep for seconds when she woke up to the sound of her phone beeping on the night stand. Elena opened her eyes to find herself resting on Damon's chest, he was leaning against the head board seemingly deep in thought.

"What's wrong? How long have I been asleep?" she asked rising off of his chest and looking up into his contemplative eyes.

"It's been about four hours since we went to bed. Nothing's wrong, but something interesting has been going on in Stefan's room for about ten minutes" he continued to listen intently on the ruckus down the hall.

"Damon, what's going on?" her eyes showing her worry.

"Oh not much. Katherine came back, they argued for a few minutes and now they are having monkey sex up against the wall, oh wait, they just changed positions-" he explained before Elena cut him off.

"Okay, okay I get it. Hot sex. So she isn't killing him?" she asked still kind of worried. "Oh no, far from it" he smirked.

"What's wrong Elena? Jealous?" he was visibly aggravated by her reaction. Elena laid back down on the bed. Her hair fanning out across the comforter.

"No. Damon I am not jealous, just kind of frustrated. I held back with you earlier out of respect for him and now he is fucking Katherine up against a wall in his bedroom" she explained with a chuckle. His eyes got big with shock the second the confession was out of her mouth. He was surprised at her openness.

"What? I can't want hot sex with my hot vampire boyfriend?" she asked with a laugh. He smirked.

"Elena, I have to say that was the hottest explanation I have ever heard" he answered, "and I was trying so hard to be mad at you for your reaction to Stefan getting laid. But now I'm just horny" he laughed. He moved to hover over her and started to kiss her neck, lovingly sucking on her pulse point.

"Oh no, we are definitely not having sex now" she protested while pushing him off of her. "Not while you are listening to them down the hall, no way. That's gross".

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. But soon?" he asked with a small pout on his lips.

"Did you not hear me earlier? I want sex just as bad as you do. I promise, as soon we get rid of your brother, I am all yours" she declared with a smile. He lowered his face into the crook of her neck and groaned in frustration. "But he never fucking leaves the house. Ughh" he complained.

That caused her to giggle hysterically. She had never seen him frustrated and joking before, she really enjoyed it, she felt normal for a moment. "Elena, this isn't funny. I'm going nuts here. I had to wait forever to get you and now your right here on my bed and I can't do anything about it" he complained.

"I can go find a guest room if that would help" she joked causing him to growl at her.

"Yeah, that's not happening. I'm still counting on a late night romp after a wet dream or something. That can't happen if you're sleeping in another bed. I won't allow it" he explained causing her to roll her eyes.

"You're ridiculous" she declared while sitting up on the bed.

"Oh come on, are you saying that's not possible" he taunted playfully.

"Only in your imagination Damon" she deflected, this conversation was heading in a dangerous direction. "Are you trying to tell me you have never had a wet dream about me" he continued to taunt her.

"Oh I definitely have" she responded with a seductive smirk, "but I normally just take care of that situation by myself. It's never bad enough to where I act without thinking" she taunted back, knowing that he was currently thinking about her touching herself.

"Elena you are evil" he told her while leaning back against the head board again and closing his eyes. At that moment Elena remembered what had woken her up in the first place and went to grab her phone off of the night stand. She flipped it open and read the new text message from Bonnie. "Oh shit" she responded while getting out of the bed and grabbing her clothes, heading to the bathroom to change. Damon popped up off the bed to follow her but was met with a closed door.

"Elena, what's wrong?" he asked through the door.

She knew he could hear her so she didn't try to speak loudly though the door, it looked like she was talking to herself. "It's Caroline. Bonnie just texted me saying she was in a car accident with Matt and Tyler during the fireworks tonight. She's in the ICU. She just got out of surgery. They are saying she had internal bleeding. They don't know if she will make it. I gotta go to the hospital" she explained before walking out the bathroom door and straight into Damon's chest. He knew this reaction; Elena was in mission mode. She was trying to get to the hospital before her emotions took over. She looked down at him and realized he was already dressed.

"Come on. I'll drive" he grabbed her hand and they walked through the house and out the door, hearing Stefan yelling obscenities as the left.

A.N. So that's chapter 7. I know, big difference from the others but I had some inspiration from my other story and just ran with it. Anyone understand why I picked that lyric at the top of the chapter. Let me know what you think of the changes. Please, please, please review. It makes me write faster.-Ashley


	8. Without You

_Chapter 8_

"_Without You"_

_All I have is one last chance  
I won't turn my back on you  
Take my hand drag me down  
If you fall then I will too  
And I can't save what's left of you  
Sing something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fight never ends  
I can't face the dark without you_

_-Breaking Benjamin_

Elena reached the front door before she realized what she was missing. In the last few hours, she had completely forgotten about Jeremy. "Damon, I'll meet you at the car. I want to check on Jeremy really quick" she told him as she turned around and walked back to the house. She walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door to the guest bedroom that housed her brother.

She smiled at the scene before her. Jeremy was lying in the middle of the bed, his arms tightly encircling Anna. They both seemed to have a faint smile plastered on their faces even in sleep. She was happy her brother had finally found peace, even if it was inside the world she tired so hard to keep him out of. Anna would be good for him and Jeremy would keep her humanity in tact.

Elena slowly clicked the door close and started to walk back down the hall and toward the stairs. She stopped cold when she saw Stefan at a stand still a few feet away from his bedroom door staring at her.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the hurt there. It didn't faze her, "You need blood. I can see the scratch marks she left from here" she told him in an emotionless voice.

"Elena, you broke up with me for my brother. You do not get to judge me" he retorted.

She glared at him, "Yeah I broke up with because I'm in love with your brother. But you didn't hear us fucking like rabbits the second we were alone, did you? We held back out of respect for you. I would never subject you to that because I love you, just not the way you want me too. You on the other hand throw Katherine up against a wall for the whole house to hear, not even three hours after we break up" she snapped, this whole thing really pissing her off.

Stefan was speechless. He had never seen Elena like this before; he was shocked at her overwhelming honesty. Then he watched as she walked down the stairs and out the door, slamming it behind her.

As soon as she was settled in the passenger seat of Damon's car, Elena sighed heavily.

Damon looked over at her and smirked, "fucking like rabbits?" he asked with a chuckle.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Damn vampire hearing" she muttered. "That's the only part of that conversation you want to discuss with me?" she asked quietly, avoiding his gaze. He lifted her chin with his index finger to make her look at him before kissing her cheek.

"Yep, everything else was stuff I have heard before" he answered with a smile. He started the car and drove towards the hospital.

Fifteen minutes late Elena and Damon were walking into Caroline Forbes' hospital room hand in hand. All previous humor Elena had been enjoying was swept away by the sight of one of her best friends hooked up to a bunch of different machines in a hospital bed. Bonnie was sitting on the other side of her bed holding Caroline's hand and watching the heart monitor.

"Bonnie" Elena sighed, immediately walking to the other side of the room to hug her best friend who was crying quietly, "How long have you been here?" Elena asked while soothingly rubbing her back.

"I've been here since she got out of surgery. I sent Matt and Sherriff Forbes home to get some sleep and eat something. They just left about ten minutes ago" Bonnie explained while looking up at Damon in the door way for the first time. She wasn't surprised by his presence. Bonnie had been counting on it.

"Let's go into the hallway for a minute" Bonnie said while she led the couple out of the room into the empty hallway. The early morning hour gave the hospital an eerie feeling and Elena immediately felt like she was being watched.

Bonnie faced Damon and Elena head on, "I need your help Damon" she blurted, taking them both by surprise. "In exchange for doing this, I am willing to negotiate a truce with you. If you give Caroline some blood to save her life, I will give you my allegiance in return. Think about Katherine and Emily for an example. As long as you save her and don't kill any Mystic Falls residents, I will be your ally" Bonnie explained. Elena and Damon were shocked. Elena turned and looked up at Damon expectantly.

"I accept your offer young Bennett witch" he responded while raising his hand to shake hers, she took it and the alliance was set. Damon let go of her hand and walked into Caroline's room, closing the door behind him.

Elena turned to look at her best friend, a smile prominent on her face. "I can't believe you just did that. Four hours ago you were trying to convince me the he deserved to die and now you two are allies. Are you okay?" Elena asked slightly worried.

"Elena, I can see how much you love and trust him. If you can trust him, then I know I can too. This will be beneficial for all of us. So how did things go with Stefan?" Bonnie prodded, hoping that Elena and Damon's relationship was on the up and up.

"It went okay" Elena started while they walked off to the waiting room to wait for Damon, "I was completely honest. I told him about my feelings for Damon and the feelings I think he is still harboring for Katherine. Then about an hour later, the bitch shows up through his window".

Bonnie gasped, "oh no. Katherine is back. When did this happen?" Bonnie asked. Elena realized right then how behind her friend really was.

She went to work explaining how Katherine had killed John and how she came to Stefan confessing her love. Then she stopped, not really wanting to continue with the Stefan and Katherine saga that had continued through the night. Bonnie noticed. "Just tell me Elena; I know there is more you are holding back.

Elena exhaled loudly. "Stefan told Katherine to get out a never come back while Damon and I were there. He seemed pissed that she would even consider coming back for him. But then when I woke up to your text message, Damon was already awake listening to Katherine and Stefan having sex in his room" she continued to explain. Bonnie was shocked. Elena continued "According to Damon it was pretty intense but then later when we were leaving, we heard him screaming obscenities at her".

"So he isn't back with Katherine" Bonnie asked, thoroughly confused.

"Nope, just wanted one last romp in the sheets I guess. Which is surprising 'cause that is so not Stefan" she contemplated while Damon walked into the waiting room.

"Catching Bonnie up on our interesting night?" Damon asked while taken Elena's hand. Elena nodded. "Speaking of the brother" Damon mumbled under his breath as Stefan walked through the entrance of the hospital. Elena looked at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize so much had changed in so little time. When you didn't respond to my text, I sent one to him too" Bonnie explained with a sympathetic look. Damon let go of Elena's hand and walked towards his brother. Stefan stopped in his tracks. Without a word Damon lifted up his fist and held it out in front of his chest. Stefan looked at him surprised before he bumped his fist against Damon's. "Way to stick it to that evil bitch" was all Damon said before he turned around and walked back to Elena, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Elena looked at him wide eyed.

Damon took his arm back, "I'm sorry. It's just that that was always the way I envisioned getting back at Katherine for using us the way she did. It's like revenge, you would understand if you had heard the whole encounter" he explained. Elena facial expression turned to a glare.

"I think I would have been ill if I had heard the whole encounter" she murmured. "So does that mean it's your turn next Damon, you want to get back at her too?" she asked expectantly.

That's when Stefan piped up, "We could trade" he joked with a look to his brother causing Damon to growl and place his arm back around Elena. She scooted away from him and turned her glare on Stefan, "over my fucking dead body" she mumbled causing Stefan's face to fall a little.

"Probably not the best choice of words love" was all Damon said in response, quickly letting go of his brother's inappropriate joke.

Bonnie started to laugh at the exchange she was witnessing, "I swear you guys could take this show on the road and make a fortune" she said between cackles. Elena started to giggle a little with her friend. The whole situation really was ridiculous.

"Anyways" Elena started gaining the attention of both vampires and her witch best friend, "Now that all of this is taken care of and Caroline is going to make a full recovery, can we please go home and get some sleep" Elena begged while rising from the uncomfortable waiting room chair.

Stefan held up his hand to protest, "Wait, what do you mean Caroline is gonna make a full recovery? What have I missed?" he asked Elena, happy when she didn't avoid his gaze.

"Damon gave her blood. She should be fine by the morning, right?" she asked Damon who nodded in response. Stefan nodded too but made no movement to leave the hospital as everyone else stood up.

Bonnie looked at him questioningly. "I'm gonna stay and watch out for her for a while. Make sure nothing happens with his blood in her system" he explained and Bonnie nodded, understanding his need to redeem himself after his encounter with Katherine. Stefan sat back down at Elena and Damon walked out the door with Bonnie trailing behind.

* * *

The whole way home, all Damon could think about was getting her alone. She had promised that as soon as they could get rid of Stefan, that she was his. But the whole way home, she didn't say a word to him. He knew she was pissed about his comment about Katherine, but he didn't expect her to be this pissed. Little did he know, she was planning a little bit of revenge herself.

Without a word, Elena got out of the car, walked up to the house, through the house and straight to Damon's bedroom. She felt him following her curiously and it fueled her confidence. She walked into the attached bathroom and started filling the bathtub. Without closing the bathroom door, she started shedding clothing. First she kicked off her sneakers and socks, and then she dropped her jacket to the floor. She knew he was sitting on the edge of his bed watching her every move and it was a complete turn on. Then she shimmied out of her skinny jeans and lifted her t-shirt over her head. She bent over to check the temperature of the water in nothing but a thong and bra.

He watched her every move. Every movement was like walking poetry to him. She was beautiful and she was torturing him for his comment about Katherine. It was as if she was begging for his touch and then pushing him away in the same breath. He scanned her body hungrily. Her olive skin glowed in the subtle bathroom lighting. Her legs were long and powerful, he continued to scan up her body slowly. He stared at her tan, perfectly round ass and up farther to her slim and elegant back. Her hair was thrown into a sexy messy bun.

She held her pose bending over the bathtub for another second and then she sighed at the perfect temperature of the almost full bath. She didn't look behind her as she reached behind her back to unsnap her bra and let fall to the floor before she shimmied out of her barely their black lace thong. Once all of her clothes were long forgotten, she lifted one leg over the edge of the bathtub giving him a small glimpse of her bare mound, wet with excitement.

He licked his lips involuntarily as her other leg follow suit and she slipped into the hot water of the bath tub and moaned as the heat enveloped her tense muscles.

Damon took this break as an opportunity to get comfortable himself. He was going to fight fire with fire. He removed his jacket and his shirt. He locked the bedroom door as he kicked off his shoes and removed his shirt. He unbuckled his belt and let his jeans fall to the floor, kicking them away. He knew she was trying hard not to watch him but it was a lost effort. In nothing but his black boxers, he laid back down on his side of the bed, exactly in line with the bathroom door, leaning against his headboard. She daringly looked over and could easily see the erection he was sporting inside his boxers, she wasn't the only one getting off on her little game and that made her take it up a notch.

She closed her eyes again and lulled her head backward while rubbing both of her breasts. She planned on really torturing him now. She moved her feet so that one was hanging over the edge of the tub and the other was up against the wall, effectively spreading her legs wide. She parted her lips in a small moan while one set of fingers slid down her flat tummy, the other hand pinching one nipple before switching to the other. Her hand continued to trail down the inside of her thigh, her core clenched in anticipation. Then she had an idea, she needed to change positions. She turned her whole body so both legs where hanging over the side of the tub and her back was up against the other side. She stared at him head on with a smirk.

He smirked back before he lifted up him hips to remove his boxers, his throbbing hard on springing free and leaving her mouth open in shock. He was big and she couldn't have been more excited.

She startled to grope and fondle her slippery breasts for a few more seconds as she saw him wrap his hand around himself. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed release and she needed it now.

One hand moved to part her lower lips while her other hand found her clit. She rolled her clit with two fingers slowly at first, then gradually faster. He could see her legs to shake and her eyes starting to close. He had never been more upset at an inanimate object before as he was at the side of his bathtub for blocking his view.

He started to pump his sensitive member, wanting to climax with her. He picked up speed as she inserted two fingers into herself and stroked her clit with her thumb moaning at the penetration.

"Elena" he moaned quietly as her chest arched up over the bathtub. She thrust her two fingers in and out of herself while she dropped her thumb and used her other hand to vigorously twist her clit in circles, she opened her eyes and they immediately locked with his. They were both so lost in their own pleasure but the stare between them was unbreakable as they both exploded at the same time.

"Damon" she whispered while her orgasm peaked, her whole body tensing with the waves of release and she watched him blow his load into his hand.

Once her breathing had returned to normal, she pulled the plunger on the tub and stood up. He scanned the front of her body, dripping wet and immediately had the urge to dirty her up again. He got up and walked into the bathroom, washing his hands in the sink while he watched her wrap herself in one of his black towels.

He walked back to the bedroom and put his boxers back on. She followed him and sat on the bed while he stood staring at her. "God you surprise the hell out of me sometimes" Damon finally broke the silence.

She smirked, "What can I say? I was horny and I wanted to torture you. Two birds, one stone" she explained with a laugh. He threw himself onto the bed with a chuckle; he looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes thinking about how amazing that whole experience had been, he was unaware of the wheels turning in her head.

Without saying a word, she stood up and dropped her towel. He sat up to lean on his elbows, waiting for what she would do next. She walked over to him and pulled off his boxers, looking at him and smirking before moving to straddle his waist.

"I guess this means you're done torturing me" he mused with a smile. "Actually I'm done torturing myself" was all she said before she reached underneath herself to line up their bodies and impaled herself on his already rock solid dick.

They both groaned loudly at the sensations. She was reeling from how deep he was while he was lost in how tight and wet she was. She sat still for a second so she could enjoy the feeling of stretching to fit him. He stared lovingly at her beautiful face, pleasure visible all over it.

After she relaxed around him, he flipped them over so he was hovering over her, her back pushed into his soft bed. She lifted her arms so she could steady herself against the headboard and Damon started to slowly move in and out of her. He started placing open mouth kisses down her neck and chest, his arms wrapped possessively around her crushing her body to his.

The whole experience had her on sensory overload. He was everywhere and she couldn't get enough. The pace he had set was making her ache everywhere, it was torturously slow. He would pull out completely before slowly filling her again. She dropped her hands from the headboard and wrapped her arms around him, lightly scratching down his back, making him shiver.

"Damon, please. Faster." She begged into his neck as she lightly bit him. He slowly started to pick up the pace, his eyes never leaving her face as she arched into him. He could tell she still wanted more but he was going to make her beg first. Then she said something that made all thought escape him, "I love you, please" she moaned. Her eyes open to meet his in the intense moment. He couldn't help but give her exactly what she wanted when she looked up at him with those big chocolate brown eyes. He started to pump himself into her inhumanly fast and she almost screamed at the impending explosion she could feel in her lower abdomen. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold on for a few more minutes but the sounds she was making were driving him insane. Within seconds she was screaming his name. Her walls clenched tightly around him as her body shook beneath him. He followed instantly, spilling himself deep inside her, while groaning loudly. They slowed down and locked eyes. Their bodies covered with a layer of sweat but neither moved to detach from the other.

"That was amazing" he panted, she closed her eyes and let her head fall onto the pillow nodding in agreement.

"I never knew it could be that good" she breathed causing him to smile. If he was being honest, he would have admitted the he didn't know it could be that good either, and that was saying something.

He slowly rolled off of her, pulling out of her. He lay beside her and she immediately rolled into his side, her face on his chest. He leaned down to kiss her neck, "I love you so much" he whispered, "and I'm sorry if I aggravated you with my comment about Katherine earlier".

"I love you too and I understand, don't worry about it. We will talk about it later. I am really tired" she said before he heard her breathing even out. She was asleep in seconds and he was asleep minutes after that.

A.N. okay, here is chapter 8. Sorry if it's too much. It kind of wrote itself. Pretty hot though, I think. I always knew they would have hot sex. This story kind of aggravates me though because people aren't reviewing. 174 people have read the 7th chapter of this story today and I only got two reviews. It's kind of discouraging. Please send the love. It's my only encouragement. Let me know, love it or hate it. I wanna know. Please and thank you- Ashley


	9. Give a Little More

_Chapter 9_

"_Give a Little More"_

_I'm waiting for something, always waiting  
Feeling nothing, wondering if it'll ever change  
And then I give a little more, oh babe ohhh  
Give a little more, oh babe ohhh_

I'm not falling in love with ya, I'm not falling in love  
I'm not falling in love with ya, I'm not falling in love  
'til I get a little more from you baby ohhh  
Get a little more from you baby

_Maroon 5_

Elena woke up with a big smile on her face. She looked up to see Damon still sleeping peacefully beside her. Without a second thought, she threw one leg around him and moved her body to straddle his hips, lowering her torso so she is lying completely on top of his nude form, equally naked.

"Good morning" she greeted in a seductive voice while kissing his neck and chest lightly. He slowly opened his eyes to see Elena in all of her naked glory laying on him and kissing him, he couldn't think of a better way to wake up. He slowly pushed her hair away from her face, "good morning beautiful" he responded while placing a soft kiss to her lips, "I could definitely get used to waking up this way you know" he smiled up at her. "I'm sorry but I'm not moving you" he said quickly before pulling the sheet up to cover her butt and bare back just as his bed room door swung open. Jeremy's shocked face unwillingly taking in the scene before him.

"Oh shit. My eyes. I'm scarred for life" Jeremy whined loudly while walking away from the open door.

"Jeremy, at least shut the fucking door" Elena yelled to her brother while rolling off of Damon and pulling the sheet up to cover herself. Then they saw Anna poke her head in, she smiled and said "nice Damon. You heard him coming. You couldn't have at least moved her off of you" she chastised while laughing. Damon started to laugh while Elena slapped him on the arm.

"It will teach him to knock" Damon explained before yelling out the door, "It could have been worse, at least we weren't mid thrust" he reasoned while laughing harder. They both heard Jeremy groan down the hall and Anna cackling loudly before she shut the door on the couple. "Well, I guess we better get up and figure out what they wanted" Elena said while getting out of bed and walking over to her bag to get dressed.

"Ughh, I have never wanted to kill your brother before, but I am kinda tempted to now. He's making you put clothes on. That should be a crime" Damon complained while rolling over to watch her walk around his room naked.

"Well, do you really want to see both of our brother's reactions if I don't put clothes on" she giggled while slipping into fresh underwear. Damon growled lowly thinking about his brother's reaction to a nude Elena. It made him physically sick to think about. "Not funny" he warned while hoping out of bed and walking up to her, hugging her from behind. "Can we at least shower before we have to face everyone" he pouted while Elena moved away from him to put her bra on. "Damon, you know that if I join you in that shower, we will never leave this room" she reasoned and he smirked.

"Exactly" he answered like it was the greatest idea in the world. "We have to go check on Stefan and Caroline and we should probably spend some time with your house guests and we really need to check up with Jenna and Alaric. Sex can not be an all day adventure babe" she chastised while smiling at his pouty expression. He still made no move to dress and Elena avoided looking at him at all costs. If she looked, her resolve would crumble and they would never leave the room. Elena finished dressing quickly and looked over at Damon to see him standing in the same spot wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. She didn't remember seeing him move but that wasn't new. They walked to the living room to see Anna and Jeremy on the couch patiently waiting for their arrival.

"It's about time" Anna complained, "I thought you guys were gonna go another round before gracing us with your presence" she smirked at Damon. They seemed to be getting alone in a mock sibling dynamic and Elena enjoyed the banter, as long as it wasn't about their sex life. Jeremy cringed and before he could say anything Damon responded "Yeah I tried and I got a lecture about sex not being an all day adventure, blah blah blah. Hey if you do something well, might as well keep it up, right?"

Jeremy lost it, "Jesus, that's my sister you guys are talking about" he whined, "Can we not do anymore mental scarring this morning, please". Elena shook her head and laughed while walking to the kitchen to get some water and search the cabinets for breakfast.

"Jer, it could be worse. You could have to listen to it." Anna rationalized and Elena was happy she had walked out of the room because her face had turned bright red. "Once you get vampire hearing, you can look forward to hearing every pant and moan" she teased and Jeremy shivered. Damon's head jerked up when he heard something hit the floor in the kitchen, Elena stormed in seconds later.

"When he gets vampire hearing? Are you guys already talking about turning him?" she demanded. Damon sat down in a chair, perfectly positioned to watch the action. Jeremy stood up and approached Elena, "It's been a conversation, just like I'm sure it will be with you and Damon. We are going to wait a few months to see how things play out" he reasoned and Elena relaxed a little while Damon stiffened. He had spent a lot of time thinking about Elena changing and they had discussed the possibility but nothing had been decided.

Anna got off the couch and joined Jeremy in front of Elena, grabbing his hand. "Elena, I love your brother. I don't want him to make this decision because he feels threatened or because he feels like he needs to protect you. We are going to wait until things settle down around here before we will consider him changing" she explained and Jeremy clenched his teeth, he obviously wasn't happy with the idea of being a burden to everyone by being human, but he didn't argue.

Elena nodded, happy with the explanation and nervous about the conversation with Damon she was now tempted to have. She knew it would be a lot easier to keep them all safe if she wasn't human anymore. She would be more durable and that would give everyone peace of mind, but she figured Damon's attitude would mirror Anna's on the subject. She brushed it off for now and sat down on the couch.

"So what were you coming to tell us earlier Jeremy?" Elena asked and Jeremy shuddered remembering the position he had seem Elena and Damon in when he opened the bedroom door. Damon chuckled which caused Jeremy to glare at him before answering Elena, "Oh Stefan called earlier. He said you didn't answer. He was having an issue at the hospital, he didn't elaborate" he explained and Elena and Damon exchanged a weary look before abruptly gathering their things and walking toward the door.

"Anna, you got Jeremy? This might be bad" Damon asked while opening the front door.

"Yeah, I got it. And I think I'm gonna call Bonnie to see if we can put a spell on the place to keep that bitch out. It's too dangerous with her being able to come and go as she pleases" Anna quickly told Damon and he nodded it response before him and Elena took off to his car and raced to the hospital.

While in the car Elena pulled out her phone to check it. She had six missed calls from Stefan. Something was really wrong.

"Fuck. He called me six times. Why was my phone on silent? I didn't do that." She wondered out loud and Damon looked away from her.

"I turned it down. I wanted you to get some sleep. I'm sorry" he explained while stepping on the gas.

Elena ignored his confession. Now wasn't the time to be arguing about unimportant shit. They needed to be at the hospital now. As soon as the car was parked, the both ran into the hospital and to Caroline's room, only to be stopped by a nurse. "I'm sorry but you two cannot go into that room. It's off limits" she explained. "Why?" Elena asked. "I don't remember. I just know it's off limits" the nurse said while giving a blank stare, she had been compelled. Damon grabbed her by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes, "We are allowed in. No one else can come in unless I tell you its okay. Do you understand?" he compelled.

"I understand" the nurse answered in an emotionless voice before they walked away and into Caroline's room. The curtains had been drawn and Stefan was sitting in the visitors chair with his head in his hands in the dark room. Stefan looked upset but Caroline looked downright miserable. "Stefan, what's wrong?" Elena asked worried.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. The blood was too much. I only left for twenty minutes to go hunt but when I came back…" he paused as realization seemed to hit Damon and Caroline sobbed. Elena was still confused so she urged him to continue. "The room smelled like Katherine and Caroline didn't have a heartbeat. She woke up about an hour after I got back. She's in transition" Stefan locked eyes with Elena for a spilt second before he put his head back in his hands. He had been apologizing to Caroline since she had woken up but she had been so focused on the blood in the air that she barely responded to him.

"Oh god, and we can't get her out of here because of the sun and she has to feed. What happens when he mother and Matt come back? Oh no, oh no" Elena paced in front of the door mumbling to herself. "So what do we do?" she looked up at Damon, silently pleading for him to help them.

"Well, we have two options: we can try to get Bonnie to spell her a ring and compel her way out of here or we feed her here and wait until the sun goes down, running the risk of her eating a family member or her boy friend" he weighed the options.

Caroline finally snapped into the present at his statement "And I'm supposed to trust you to help me with this? Fuck no. You used me. You almost killed me" she almost yelled at Damon. Elena cringed; Caroline had gotten her memories back at the worst possible time.

"Caroline, if you hold everything you remember against him right now, you are going to get killed. The girl who changed you will be back for you. And Damon might not have the best track record with you but he did try to save you last night. He gave you blood to save your life" Elena reasoned and Caroline seemed to calm down.

"Fine, just help me please. I'm so hungry and Elena is just making it worse. This whole place smells like blood and I'm going crazy. Please help me" Caroline begged to Stefan and Damon, not really caring who the help came from.

Elena backed up to the farthest corner of the room to help with the blood lust but continued to talk to Damon, "Leaving her here until sun down it not gonna be a good idea. I think you should call Bonnie" she reasoned and Damon looked up at her surprised. "Why am I calling her?" he asked. "Because she is aligned with you. No one else. She told you she would help you, this is her first favor" Elena explained and Damon nodded in understanding. He grabbed his phone to call Bonnie.

Stefan got up from his car and walked over to Elena, "Bonnie is aligned to Damon?" he asked confused. "She agreed to a truce and being Damon's ally in exchange for him giving Caroline blood to save her" she explained, her anger with Stefan fading for the time being. "This isn't your fault you know" Elena assured him and he locked eyes with her, slightly smiling. "Yeah it is. My weakness caused Caroline her humanity" he explained the small smile disappearing at his statement. "Elena, I'm sorry about earlier with Katherine, I shouldn't have…" he started but she cut him off. "Stefan, its okay, I know it didn't have anything to do with me. I'm not your girlfriend anymore; you don't have to explain anything to me. We are okay" Elena replied softly, locking eyes with Damon across the room still on the phone. Stefan nodded and reached for her hand, squeezing lightly before letting it go and going back to his seat.

Damon was off the phone minutes later looking physically drained by the conversation. He sighed heavily before explaining, "She knows. She's pissed off. She wants Katherine's head on a platter. She's on her way with the jewelry and the Grimoire".

"Why does Katherine look just like Elena?" Caroline asked Stefan quietly. He shrugged, "We aren't really sure. We just know that Elena comes from Katherine's bloodline" he explained briefly, not wanting to get into the story.

"Well, why did she look so pissed off when she came here? All she said was to tell you guys "game on" and then she smothered me with a pillow" Caroline continued to ask, Damon and Stefan exchanged a meaningful look at the news of Katherine's message. They both were working out a timeline in their head. Katherine had followed Damon and Elena here after her confrontation with Stefan. Stefan's guilt seemed to double in size as he realized this. Caroline cleared her throat, slightly aggravated that they were ignoring her.

Stefan knew they were going to have to tell her the whole story soon but he really wanted to hold off until she had some blood and was safely at the boarding house. "We can explain everything to you when we get you to the boarding house after you have had some fresh blood. There are other people that need to hear the story so you will fit in in your cluelessness" Stefan continued to explain while taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly before placing their intertwined fingers on the comforter of the bed. Caroline smiled at him.

Elena noticed they really seemed to be bonding during this whole situation. Damon gave her a meaningful look signaling his acknowledgement of this development. He looked hopeful for their outlook; Damon was secretly wishing that this relationship would develop and quickly, effectively distracting Stefan and placing Caroline in his care.

"Damon we should go wait outside for Bonnie since she can't get in without your okay" Elena reminded him before grabbing his hand and walking out of the hospital room. Once sitting in the waiting room, Damon turned to Elena, "So how do you think Caroline and Stefan will play out? I'm interested to see that out come. It will take some of the heat off of you" he explained.

"Caroline deserves a good guy and being around Matt is going to be too dangerous for a while. And Stefan deserves someone who can love whole heartedly like Caroline. I think if they decide to take it that way, it could be good for both of them" Elena replied, emotionally unaffected by the idea of Stefan moving on. She knew he deserved to be happy, she wanted that for him.

"Hey, I don't really care, as long as he leaves you alone" he said while leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

Damon was happy that she didn't seem upset about Stefan possibly moving on, but he wasn't really happy that they were heading into friends territory. She could see in his eyes that her reaction didn't make him feel any better "But you do care, I can see that. You are worried. Why are you so worried about me and Stefan? I haven't done anything to cause you to doubt me. What's up Damon?" she interrogated. He avoided her eyes, "Nothings up, I'm just worried about you two being friends, that's all" he reluctantly admitted.

"But why? I mean it's not like I can cut him out of my life Damon" she reasoned and he looked at her, determination in his eyes. "You were friends with me when you were with him. Please tell me, how did that play out Elena?" he questioned, sounding angrier than he intended, his old sarcasm flaring up in his statement. She flinched at his words; she hated that he doubted her. She knew it wasn't the same situation but he didn't seem to understand the difference. Just then, Bonnie walked into the waiting room, a pissed off expression on her face. Damon stood to let Bonnie into Caroline's room, walking away from Elena without a glance. "We will continue this conversation Damon" Elena declared to his back. He didn't turn around and she didn't get up to follow.

Damon and Bonnie walked into the hospital room after compelling the nurse to let them enter. Bonnie set the Grimoire on the bed along with a ring.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan asked Damon while Bonnie flipped through pages, not really acknowledging anyone.

"Waiting room" Damon quipped and Stefan smirked, "Trouble in paradise already. That was faster then even I guessed" he taunted causing Caroline to look at him questioningly. "Wait, Elena's with Damon now? Wow, I really missed a lot in one day" Caroline reeled from the news. Bonnie looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, things really change quickly with vampires and witches around" she mused and Caroline smiled at her in return. "Yeah, you guys need to catch me up before I get even more behind. Especially you, all powerful witch" Caroline laughed and Bonnie continued to smile before turning to Damon.

"I need your blood" she told him. "Okay. Why?" he asked, slightly hesitant. "I'm not gonna hex you Damon, I need it because you sired her. Your blood runs in her veins" she explained. He shrugged, he let his fangs elongate and her pricked his finger with one of them. He held the bloody finger out to Bonnie who squeezed his finger into a brass bowl. Then she dropped the ring in the bowl and moved over to the closed curtain. She opened the curtain and Caroline jumped, Stefan squeezed her hand again and she relaxed. The sun light hit the ring and Bonnie started to mumble in a strange language. Then she pulled the ring out the bowl and rinsed it off before handing it to Caroline, she put it on and thanked Bonnie profusely.

"Okay, one down, one to go, she needs blood so she can complete the change and I don't want to feed her a nurse because the bite would be too obvious with Sheriff Forbes around" Damon droned, he only saw one option and he didn't like it. "I'll ask Elena and then I can give her blood to hide the bite" Damon answered his own musings and Stefan nodded. Bonnie shrugged and Caroline looked scared, she turned to Stefan. "I don't want to hurt her" she said in a small voice. "You won't Caroline. Damon and I will make sure you stop, and Damon will bite her so you don't hurt her" he reassured her. Now all they had to do was talk to Elena.

Damon left the room to get her. Her mood hadn't seemed to improve but she followed him into the room anyways.

"What's up?" Elena asked while giving Caroline a reassuring smile. "I assume we are ready to leave" she asked again when no one answered her. Everyone was warily staring at her and she was getting the creeps.

Damon broke the silence, "Caroline is too weak to walk out of here on her own and I can't compel the whole hospital to not see us carrying her out. She needs blood and we can't run the risk of Sherriff Forbes seeing a bitten nurse" he explained, everyone but Elena was shocked by his hesitance.

"You want me to give her blood" Elena stated avoiding everyone's gaze. Damon reached forward and brought her face up to look at him, "It's the only option, we need a knowing participant and I can bite you so she doesn't hurt you and then I will give you my blood to heal the mark" he explained.

Elena nodded, "okay, let's get this over with" she reluctantly agreed while raising her wrist to Damon. He softly kissed her wrist before his fangs elongated and pierced her skin, as gently as he could manage. Elena felt the pain of him breaking her skin but it only lasted a few seconds, his never ending gaze took all of her attention, then he removed her wrist from his mouth and led her over to Caroline.

Caroline's eyes locked on to the beads of blood on Elena's wrist and quickly brought it to her mouth, her fangs pierce through her gums for the first time but she didn't bite her, she held control a drank deeply from Elena.

For the others in the room, it looked like Caroline was sucking the life out of Elena, all of her energy and color drained. When Elena started to feel light headed, she leaned on Damon weakly and he reached over to remove her wrist from Caroline's hold.

"Okay Elena, now you are going to take some of mine to give you some strength and heal the bite. Alright?" Damon asked her weak form, she nodded sloppily. Damon quickly bit his wrist and brought it to Elena's mouth, the whole room fidgeted uncomfortably in the room, feeling that the exchange was too intimate to witness.

Damon's blood filled Elena's mouth. At first she tasted the tangy copper that she usually tasted when she bit her lip or licked a paper cut, but then after a few more pulls, the taste changed. It tasted like his emotions, she could feel him in the blood, all of his feelings and worries, it left Elena breathless.

He pulled away from her and she looked up into his beautiful eyes, he knew she could feel what he felt in that moment. They were frozen. Damon looked at her lips, his blood still their. All he could think about was how much it added to her beauty.

Caroline cleared her throat loudly and Elena jumped. "Sorry to interrupt the moment but can we go now. The smell of blood is still killing me" she asked more than slightly annoyed. Damon smirked, "Sure Blondie. Get dressed and then we will get you out of here. I have to go get your nurse to sign your discharge papers".

They slowly filled out of the room, leaving only Bonnie with Caroline to help get her situated. Damon left to go find the nurse and Stefan and Elena awkwardly hung out in the waiting room. "Well, that was pretty intense" he finally said, breaking the silence. Elena snorted, "You really wanna talk about this?" she asked knowingly. He smiled at her and let out a small laugh, "Yeah not really. I hope you guys don't make a habit out of that. It messes with your smell" he told her and Elena stayed silent. She didn't know how to respond.

Seconds later Damon showed up holding Caroline's discharge papers, he looked questioningly between Elena and Stefan who were still awkwardly standing in silence. "Okay ignoring the recently broken up awkwardness" he said while walking back to Caroline's room, Stefan smiled.

"Well, that's new" Elena mused and he looked at her questioningly. "You are smiling at something Damon said, it's almost like you two are getting alone, imagine that" her sarcasm making him smile again but it was short lived. If they had had this conversation two days ago he would have denied it and continued joking with her and then kissed her, and it only hurt more to know that he couldn't ever again. He couldn't even remember the last time he kissed her. He continued to zone out trying to remember.

"Hello, earth to Stefan. Are you okay?" she asked trying to continue their playful conversation and get a reaction. "Yeah fine, just thinking; I can't remember our last kiss. How sad is that?" he asked and all humor left Elena's face. Just then Damon walked out with Caroline closely by his side and Bonnie walking closely behind.

"Lets get out of here" Bonnie urged, "I'll take Caroline and Stefan in my car" she offered and everyone nodded, "okay meet you at the house" she finished before walking away with her passengers.

Damon and Elena quietly walked back to the car. As soon as he started it and pulled out of the drive way he asked, "So which conversation are we going to have first? Or rather, which argument? The Katherine one from yesterday? The Stefan one from earlier or the new Stefan one that's currently bugging me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Might as well start currently, what did I do know?" she asked in an emotionless voice, not really wanting to have any of these conversations.

"He can't remember the last time he kissed you and you just feel so bad about that. I saw the look Elena, the wheels were turning in your head, you were gonna give him his last kiss" he argued and Elena's face went blank. He really did know her well, she was considering it when Damon had walked up but she never would have gone through with it.

"I was considering it. But it would just cause more problems" she answered reluctantly and his hands clenched on the steering wheel, "what do you want me to say Damon, he loves me and I ended it. That comes with some guilt" she reasoned trying not to turn this into a full blown argument.

"Guilt that he is using to his advantage Elena, he is gonna at least try to get you back, and he knows your weaknesses" he argued back, more angry at his brother then at her.

"Damn it Damon" she snapped, "Do you really think I would try so hard to break down all of your emotional barriers if I thought for a second that I might want to go back to Stefan" she yelled.

He pulled into the driveway and shut the car off, making no move to get out.

"And as for the argument from earlier, the situations are not the same. I don't want Stefan. I had Stefan. I was bored out of my fucking mind. I spent my time thinking about you and kicking myself for it later. I was fighting for the wrong brother then, not now. I am completely confident that I can be his friend and nothing will happen, I was never like that with you. I was always worried something would happen" she continued to explain. He nodded still not looking at her, the ridiculousness of their argument very obvious to him now.

"So that only leaves one argument left. Katherine. That's your queue. Start talking" she pushed and he nodded.

"I don't want Katherine. The comment from yesterday was strictly me wanting revenge because she used us and fucked me over. I hate her" he explained, not wanting to fight with her. "I'm sorry" he said softly and she nodded.

"Alright, I'm sorry too if I gave you any reason to doubt me. Are we okay now?" she asked with a small smile. He nodded and smiled her, "yes, we're good" he said before they each got out of the car. Elena started to giggle as they walked up to the house, "what's so funny?" he asked.

"Our first real fight and I totally won. Your big bad reputation is totally blown when I tell Bonnie and Caroline" she said between fits of giggles. He growled, "You wouldn't" he dared and she laughed harder.

"Oh I totally would" she said while opening the front door and walking in. Elena walked into the living room to see Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline already on the couch talking with Jeremy and Anna. The group exchanged looks before the vampires in the group smiled at Damon, obviously hearing the end of their conversation and Elena laughed again. Bonnie and Jeremy exchanged a confused glance before looking at Damon expectantly. He ignored them and walked to the bar to pour himself a drink, swirling the amber liquid in his glass.

Stefan decided to explain to the clueless humans, "Damon and Elena had their first fight and Elena won, she was all proud of herself while walking up to the house", he smirked at his brother.

"Well, I'm going to go change my clothes really quick, I smell like hospital" Elena told the group before walking upstairs to Damon's room. "Elena, your shampoo and conditioner is still in my bathroom if you wanna shower" Stefan yelled up the stairs to her, getting awkward looks from the majority of the room.

"What? Keep in mind we have only been broken up for like twenty four hours" Stefan justified, causing Caroline to laugh with Bonnie and Anna to say "god this is weird, I thought wife swapping went out in the 70's" with a smirk, Jeremy to busted up laughing and Damon to glared at her in response.

Elena walked into Stefan's room, went to his bathroom and pulled out the two bottles before walking back to Stefan's bedroom and dropping both the bottles and freezing. A woman Elena had never seen before was kicking back on Stefan's bed, obviously trying to make an entrance. She bolted up out of the bed and backed Elena up against the wall. "You have a lot of nerve to show up back here after almost a hundred and fifty years, you crazy bitch. Damon Isaiah Salvatore, get your ass up here" she yelled the last statement through the house.

Damon was their in seconds, his eyes bugging out at the position Amelia had Elena in. "Amelia, stop what you are doing and listen. She has a heartbeat. That's not Katherine" he said warningly and Amelia's grasp loosened and she backed away from Elena with a small smile to Damon.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? She smells like you. Are you hooking up with Katherine's doppelganger? Wow you really are sick" Amelia inquired while looking Elena up and down in awe.

"Well, hello to you too Ami. It's been fifteen years and all I get is twenty questions" Damon pretended to be offended.

"I'm sorry Damon, where are my manners? How are you handsome?" she asked hugging him.

"I'm good Aims. I actually missed you. Oh and speaking of manners. This is Elena, you know, the girl you attacked" he pointed to a still frozen Elena. Elena snapped out of it and reached out to shake Amelia's hand, still bewildered but at least getting control of her movements.

"Ami?" the three heard Stefan say from the door way. They all turned to watch him walk into the room.

"Hey Stef, how are you?" she said walking up to hug him. "I'm good. I though you weren't coming for another month. Did I miss an email?" he asked, shocked by her sudden appearance in his bedroom.

"Yeah, well I wasn't supposed to be here for another month. But then I got the Katherine email last night and I took off running. I wanna help my two oldest friends take down the crazy bitch, and judging by the presence of the doppelganger, you already have the key to end her once and for all" Ami said getting three confused expressions in response.

"Speaking of Elena" Ami started at the brothers before turning to Elena and saying, "and no offense hunny" before turning back to the boys, "What the hell is wrong with the two of you. First I went to Damon's bed but her scent is fresh there, not to mention her clothes and stuff in his room. So I decided I would make my way to the single Salvatore's bed before everyone got back, and her scent is their too, just not fresh. So let me guess… Stefan had her first but she fell for Damon" Ami started to pace, her words evoking a smirk from Damon and awkward stares from Elena and Stefan.

"Unless history is repeating itself and you are sleeping with both and I just outed you" Ami smirked to Elena.

"Nope, you had it right the first time. And now that you have me all figured out, can I get your explanation?" Elena asked, throwing the same amount of attitude back to Ami.

"Sure hun" she answered before turning to an amused Damon, "I like her. She's got fire", Stefan even cracked a smile at that.

"Well, I am the only woman to date that has ever effectively been friends with both Damon and Stefan" she explained. "You see, I was around in the Katherine days. I saw how bad she was playing them and I tried to talk them both out of being with her. But we both know they were too smitten to listen to me. I took off before she threw all the vampires under the bus and into the tomb. I had been turned for about ten years at the time and traveled with Katherine's group. That's how I met these guys. They didn't figure out what I was until after they turned and we had already been friends for like four years at the time" she explained to Elena. "We have been friends ever since. I normally get Damon's drunken New Years Eve's and Christmas with Stefan. Since they "hate" each other" she fingered in the air quotes around the word hate and Elena laughed, "this is the first time we have all been in the same place in like fifty years. Damn, break out the bottle, we should celebrate" she said while walking out of the room and into the living room.

Amelia stopped frozen in at the head of the stair, Damon, Stefan and Elena stopping behind her. "Wow, you guys have a full house theses day. Wait, Anna?" she yelled surprised. Amelia raced down the stairs as Anna looked up.

"Oh my god, Ami. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever" Anna asked, obviously happy to see her.

Ami hugged her "I'm here to help take down the bitch and spend time with Damon and Stefan. Man, I missed you kid" hugging her again. The rest of the room looked at the spectacle slightly confused by the new comer.

"Well, I'm guessing this is the team on operation kill the crazy bitch. We have quite the group here boys, a witch, a spelled doppelganger, a total of five vampires; including myself, and a human with… a come back from the dead ring" Ami assessed, causing everyone to look at Jeremy questioningly. "Damon pulled the ring off of John's finger and gave it to me" Jeremy explained and everyone but Caroline nodded in understanding. She stood up frustrated, "What the hell. I need someone to explain all this shit and now. My head is going to explode in confusion".

Elena spoke up, "Okay Caroline, we'll explain just sit and calm down" she comforted, effectively calming her down.  
"Oh wow, we have a newbie. This should be fun" Ami said under her breath, getting some warning glares in response from Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey Ami, not helping" Stefan told her, getting nothing but a shrug in return. "So, before history rears it's ugly head, why don't we introduce everyone to Amelia" Damon queued

"Sounds great Damon" Amelia agreed. "So hi everyone, my name is Amelia or Ami, sometimes I will get an Aims, but that's mostly from Damon. Wow, I feel like I'm at an AA meeting" she joked before continuing, "I have been friends with the Salvatore brother's since about 1860. I was one of Katherine's followers for a while before I realized how poisonous the bitch really is, I tried to talk both of them out of their relationship with her but I didn't get very far because I couldn't tell them I was a vampire without risking exposure. I left town before the vampires were thrown in the tomb and I reconnected with Damon and Stefan after they were turned and we have been friends ever since" she explained and everyone but Caroline relaxed in her presence.

"And judging by the look on blondie's face, she has no idea what I am talking about so who's next to explain" Ami asked looking around.

"Well, first let's finish the introductions" Elena said while making her way to the couch, sitting next to Bonnie.

"Ami, this is Bonnie. She is a witch, a Bennet witch to be exact. A direct descendent of Emily" Elena introduced and Bonnie smiled and waved at Ami in response. Then Elena moved to Caroline, "This is Caroline Forbes, she was turned early this morning by a very pissed off Katherine, she was Katherine's first move in the war if you will. Her mom is the Sherriff and she has been friends with Bonnie and me since the first grade" Caroline looked up and gave Ami a weak smile which Ami returned, sympathy visible in her expression. "And this is Jeremy, my brother in love and cousin in blood, oh and he is also Anna's boyfriend" Elena finished her explanation and Ami gave Anna a thumbs up and a wink at the boyfriend comment.

"So now that everyone knows everyone, can we please explain everything so the whole conversation we just had finally makes sense" Caroline begged and Damon stepped forward. He looked to Elena first, "Should we bring Jenna and Alaric over first?" he asked and Elena shook her head violently. "No. Alaric already knows the story and I would like to explain everything to Jenna myself later. We can handle that tomorrow" she asserted and Damon nodded. Ami smirked, "Oh, I didn't know you could be submissive Damon" she joked. Damon glared in response and Elena looked at him questioningly because on the innuendo behind the joke, he shook his head and mouthed "later" to Elena.

"Well, here is goes" Damon started, "In 1864, Stefan and I met Katherine…" and he talked for about an hour, explaining the love triangle and Katherine getting caught, them trying to save her and the tomb. He explained coming back to Mystic Falls to save her and finding out that she was never in the tomb and how she showed up on Founders Day and killed John. Then he got to the more recent stuff.  
"Well, I think Stefan should explain the happenings of the last few days. I'm not sure how much you want me to tell, little brother" Damon taunted causing Elena to smack him on the arm lightly and the whole room to look at Stefan curiously.

"Katherine showed up here twice last night. The first time she met Elena and told all three of us that she came back for me. I kicked her out. She came back a few hours later and I pissed her off and then she must have followed us to the hospital 'cause she changed Caroline a couple hours later, giving her a message to give to us" he explained, while avoiding the naked truth of how he had pissed her off.

"What was the message?" Ami asked. Stefan nodded to Caroline.

"She walked in, I thought she was Elena. She told me her name was Katherine and told me to tell the Salvatore brother's "game on" then she smothered me with a pillow" Caroline explained calmly, obviously relieved to be in on the whole story. Ami nodded, still giving Caroline a sympathetic look.

"So now what? Now that everyone is on the same page, what are we going to do?" Jeremy asked, while grabbing Anna's hand.

Damon answered first, "Knowing Katherine, she will back off for a while. She wants us to lower our guards. So first things first, Anna did you talk to Bonnie about the spell to block off the house? Obviously, it didn't happen while we were at the hospital 'cause this one could sneak in no problem" he motioned to Ami who smiled at him.

"I already found the spell, the only thing is, you guys have to pick a human to verbally gift the house to so they decide who is invited" Bonnie answered, having looked through the Grimoire for a few hours to find the right spell. She did her homework, so to speak.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other; Stefan nodded in an unverbalized agreement. "Elena, do you accept ownership of the Boarding house?" Damon asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"You guys have to make some kind of physical acknowledgment of passing it on, both brothers do" Bonnie told them. Elena nodded and kissed and hugged Damon before awkwardly walking over to Stefan. She paused before hugging him quickly, but obviously not quick enough, Stefan kissed her cheek while she was pulling away. She didn't acknowledge it but Damon growled lowly at his brother. Stefan smirked, but didn't say anything.

"Okay now all the vampires have to be re-invited in to the house" Bonnie instructed and Stefan, Damon, Anna, Ami and Caroline all walked to the front door. Elena followed. Damon tested the seal after crossing the threshold and it worked, none of them could get back into the house. Elena realized she could play with this; she was going to get some answers. "Caroline, Anna, please come in" Elena invited and the girls came in. Damon looked at her questioningly. "Before the rest come in, I have a question" she started and Ami started laughing.

"Wow, I really do like you" Ami told her while leaning up against the threshold.

"Stefan, do we have any reason to worry about you and Katherine? Basically, I want to know if we can trust you" Elena asked, catching everyone off guard and slightly wounding Stefan.

"I would never do anything that would put any of us in danger Elena, you can trust me" he promised and Elena could immediately see the sincerity of his comment. "Stefan, please come it" she answered and he walked past her but hung out in the entry, not wanting to miss the rest of the show.

"Babe, what the problem with me and Ami?" Damon asked, slightly scared of her question. Elena smiled sweetly, "Have you two ever slept together?" she asked serious voice. Ami started to laugh again, "I didn't see that one coming, did you Damon" Ami taunted but he never looked at her. "Come on Damon, just tell me" Elena persuaded and Damon nodded.

Ami vocalized the explanation that Damon couldn't, "Yeah we've slept together a couple times. I mean, he's good as you know, but I was never in love with him or anything. We were just friends with benefits for a while. Haven't been for quite a long time though; you have nothing to worry about with me, I would be more worried about Katherine getting her claws back into him, if I were you" Ami answered and Damon cringed, uncharacteristically quiet.

Elena nodded, not at all surprised by anything she said, "thank you Ami for your honesty. Please come in" she invited and Ami walked in the house to stand by Stefan. Elena turned around to face them, "Can you guys give us a minute" Elena asked them and they walked off seconds later.

Elena turned back to face him and Damon's gaze locked with hers. She waited for him to speak but he didn't say anything. He was being stubborn, he was pissed that she played this game instead of just talking to him. He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "Fine, come in" Elena said before walking away, not making eye contact with him again.

She walked back to the living room and Damon followed, she sat next to her brother while Damon went back to the bar to make another drink, Ami joined him at the bar. "Wow Damon, what a bitch move. You should have talked to her" was all she said before taking the glass and going back to the couch.

"Well, I'm gonna go home. It's been a long day and it's only like 3 o' clock, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Bonnie said before leaving quickly.

"Hey Elena, how about we go search the cabinets and try to get some dinner going for you and who ever else feels like eating human food. I can give you some dirt, it'll be fun" Ami proposed and Elena agreed, all four girls walked to the kitchen to start dinner. Jeremy, Stefan and Damon just stared at each other, awkwardly before Damon passed a drink to each guy, trying to break the silence. It worked.

A.N. Okay chapter 9 is done. And it is long. I'm pretty proud of myself. What does everyone think of Amelia? Please send the love. Thank you- Ashley


	10. The Undeveloped Story

_The Undeveloped Story_

_Taking all what others have hassled  
Looking back to darker days getting me down  
And if this is chaos,  
I think that I'm in love with clamor  
Tides are turning  
Never understood my undeveloped story  
But it makes sense to me, you make sense to me_

When it all falls down, I'll still be right here  
When it all falls down, we'll still be right here  
Once in a lifetime, I could feel this way  
Once in a lifetime, you could feel it too

_-Anberlin_

The liquor was flowing, in both parts of the house. They boys had moved to the library in Damon's wing when the bottle of scotch was suddenly empty. Damon found a bottle of tequila and soon there was music and easy conversation.

"Dude, why are you fighting with her already? You could have just talked to her. She understands you have a past" Jeremy told Damon, if anyone could give him advice about Elena, it was him.

"Yeah, you pulled a little bitch act with her earlier" Stefan agreed, visibly intoxicated and blunt in his words.

"Hey bro, your opinion really doesn't count here" Damon told him with a smirk but Stefan just shrugged, he didn't care.

"Well yeah I'm a little biased but I can still help you. Damon, I love her. All that means these days is that I want her to be happy. I can already tell she is happier with you then she was with me. I have accepted it" Stefan admitted getting a shocked expression from both Damon and Jeremy.

Jeremy spoke first, "That's good, 'cause if I know Elena, and believe me I do, she will want to be your friend Stefan. And you" he pointed to Damon, "she loves you. But my sister is crazy about honesty. If she thinks you're hiding something from her, she won't stop until she knows it. I mean just ask Stefan, how do you think she found out about what you two are" he explained.

"I always thought you told her voluntarily" Damon told Stefan and he shook his head sloppily in response. "Nope, turns out she did news research that placed me in a video from the '50's when there was an "animal attack" at the house. That was the night you got out of the basement" Stefan explained and Damon was surprised. That conversation stopped there, no one wanted to continue with it, it would just lead to Vicki.

"So, how are things with Anna?" Stefan asked Jeremy.

"They are good. I mean the blood thing isn't an issue because of her control but she feels bad that I will have to change eventually to be with her. She wishes she was human" Jeremy explained and Stefan nodded, completely understanding that wish. Damon remained silent.

"What about you? How long do you think Elena will wait before having you change her?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I don't know. I'm hoping not until her early twenties so she knows that it's what she really wants. I mean I doubt she wants to be a teenager for all of eternity. 'Cause you speak so highly of it" Damon finished with a laugh at his brother who smiled along.

"What do you think she will do Jer?" Damon asked.

"She will probably wait a couple years, as long as nothing drastic happens. If she has the option. She might be put in a situation where she doesn't get a choice. Especially with Katherine after her" Jeremy reasoned.

"What makes you so sure Katherine's after Elena?" Stefan wondered. Nothing they had said so far indicated Katherine hunting Elena. "Well, think about Katherine's perspective, she came here for you. You don't want her, you used to but you don't now. What's different? You love Elena. She must think Elena is the only reason you don't want her" Jeremy explained, "Oh and by the way, what did you do to piss off Katherine so bad that she killed Caroline to start a war?"

Stefan paused, not sure how to answer. Damon cut him off, "He fucked her, then kicked her out".

"Oh damn, nice move. How was it?" Jeremy asked in true guy fashion. Any other time Stefan would have ignored the question but he had some liquid confidence.

"It was hot. We were always good together but it was like she was trying to convince me to let her stay. It made it that much better, but then I yelled and screamed at her and kicked her out" Stefan explained with a shrug. Damon was zoning, thinking about the conversation and envisioning how Katherine must have looked when he told her to get out. It was very gratifying to think about, she deserved everything she got. "Yeah, I heard the comment about her expecting the fuck and run attitude from me but not you, I laughed. She sounded pissed and shocked. It was awesome" Damon remembered and all the guys laughed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the girls were doing more drinking and a lot less cooking. Ami had successfully raided the liquor cabinet, finding rum and tequila. They were drinking rum and cokes with the occasional tequila shot. Definitely not a good mix for the human.

"So there is nothing in this kitchen to cook. You should probably just order a pizza Elena, and soon before you are stumbling drunk" Ami told her. She shook her head, "Hell no. I don't need food, I just wanna get drunk. I had a shitty day, I deserve to get drunk" Elena reasoned, only buzzed, for now.

"You had a bad day? At least you woke up with your heart still beating" Caroline almost yelled, not really mad just emotionally high strung from the change. She had already downed half the bottle of rum on her own. Anna and Ami both looked at her in understanding, "It will get better and we will be here for you every step of the way. You should probably talk to Damon and Stefan about living here for a while until you can control yourself" Anna told her and Caroline smiled. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere and it felt good.

"Yeah Caroline, you should be here while you are dealing with this. We can all help you deal" Elena agreed feeling partly responsible for Caroline's transformation. "Lets have a toast" Ami said while placing four shot glasses on the counter and pouring tequila in all of them. She moved the limes into the middle of the table for those who might need chasers. "To Caroline's transformation, lets make it a positive one and to new friends" Ami said, all of their shots in the air. They downed them and reached for limes, biting them quickly.

"Okay so who has a question to ask the new girl" Ami asked after their shots, obviously trying to break the ice. Caroline started, "So I heard the friends with benefits conversation earlier about Damon, does that only pertain to one Salvatore?"

"Oh god no, I never slept with Stefan. He is like brother status. We are really close friends, and so are me and Damon, it's just that there aren't many female friends Damon has that he hasn't slept with at one point" Ami answered and Elena poured herself another shot. Anna snorted, "Well considering I'm the only girl here who hasn't slept with him, that doesn't surprise me" she handed her glass to Elena who filled it again. They bumped their glasses and downed the shots.

Ami raised an eyebrow at Caroline, "you too huh?" she asked.

"Yep, he was hot. I was lonely. Then he used me as a portable blood bank and compelled me to forget" she explained. "Ughh, I'm sorry. That sucks. At least the sex was good though right" Ami continued and Caroline shook her head violently, "Oh yeah. So good" she answered.

"Okay, okay. I get it. My boyfriend is good in bed. Can we drop it now" Elena begged and the girls laughed.

"Okay well if we aren't allowed to talk about sex with Damon, what about sex with Stefan?" Ami taunted, looking from Elena to Caroline.

"That would be a pretty one sided conversation considering I am the only one here who has had sex with Stefan" Elena responded, getting a confused look from Ami.

"Really, I could have sworn that Caroline was on that list" Ami answered.

Caroline blushed, "nope. I had a huge crush on him when he first got here but he wanted Elena and now he is helping me with my transition because he feels responsible. He's a good friend" she explained and Elena smiled.

"What's that look for Elena?" Caroline accused and Elena smiled wider.

"You know Care, you and Stefan would be a really cute couple" Elena said. All the girls looked a Caroline expectantly; she looked down and pushed her shot glass toward Elena, avoiding her gaze.

"I give it a week and they will be making out" Anna bet and Ami nodded in agreement.

Caroline stood up from her bar stool and grabbed the tequila bottle; "Let's hope so" was all she said before she walked into the living room, finding the stereo. She cranked it up, the song "Give a Little More" by Maroon 5 blaring through the room and all the girls dancing around together. Elena grabbed Ami's hand and spun her around then she backed up into Caroline. The girls didn't notice when Damon, Stefan and Jeremy walked in the door and stood watching them.

Elena spun around again and immediately felt his eyes on her, she looked up to see Damon's lustful gaze. She tapped Ami of the shoulder and she looked over at the boys. Ami looked at Elena mischievously before saying, "let's put on a show" and all three girls nodded. Ami hit the stereo and "My Chick Bad" by Ludacris came on. Ami grabbed Elena and pushed her back into her front, she placed her hands on her hips and they grinded back and forth to the beat. Anna and Caroline followed suit.

Ami decided to lay it on thick, she let her hands travel up Elena's sides and moved her hair away from her neck, giving Damon the perfect view of all of Elena's curves. Jeremy walked over to Caroline and took the bottle of tequila from her. He walked to the kitchen and poured three shots, each guy getting one. "If you can't beat um, join um" Jeremy said before downing the shot and going to dance with Anna. Stefan looked at his brother before downing his shot and going to dance with Caroline.

Elena continued to grind with Ami when Pitbull came one, she turned to face her singing "I know you want me" at the top of their lungs. Elena's back was to Damon and she knew he was watching. She continued to swing her hip in a cha-cha fashion and spin Ami.

Damon sat on the couch watching her intently. She was taunting him and he was enjoying even second of it. Ami would place her hands on Elena's hip and sway them back and forth to the beat. He wished more than anything that it was his hands but even while drunk and horny, he was still stubborn. The song ended and Anna, Jeremy and Caroline all walked back to the kitchen to do more shots. Elena jumped up and down when "Let it Rock" by Kevin Rudolf came on, she was in love with the beat. She started to dance with Stefan and Ami. She grabbed both of their hands and they danced in a triangle.

Damon was fuming. He wanted to get up and be with his girl friend, to make her let go of his brother. But he stayed in this spot, fists clenched. When "shot's" by LMFAO finally came on and they all made their way to the kitchen, Elena as the ring leader.

"Okay, so who's doing shots?" she asked loudly and everyone reached for a shot glass.

"Ladies, I think we should let the men go first, let them catch up. What do we think?" she asked the group and all the ladies laughed and handed the three men the glasses.

Damon did three, Jeremy did two and Stefan did one. Elena looked over at Stefan, "really, only one. Wow, Stef. I'm disappointed" she teased and downed her own shot in his face.

Elena poured the girls shots and they downed theirs fast and did three more rounds, they were obviously showing up the men. Damon walked over to Elena and grabbed the bottle, "How about body shots?" he said in her ear. She shivered involuntarily and nodded.

Elena looked at him seductively, "which body part? Neck? Belly?" she asked slightly lifting up her t-shirt to show off her flat belly. "Oh definitely belly" he answered lifting her up on the island, laying her down. Jeremy and Anna walked back to the living room, not really wanting to see his sister doing body shots.

Elena lifted up her shirt and tucked it into her bra. She also stuck the shot glass in her cleavage and put a lime in her mouth. Stefan looked envious and Ami looked amused, this is what she was hoping for. Ami felt bad that they were fighting because of her appearance, so she broke out the liquor earlier hoping to resolve things with them.

Damon looked Elena over hungrily. As if on queue, the song "Let Me Blow Your Mind" by Eve and Gwen Stefani started blaring through the house, the sexy rhythm setting the scene perfectly. Ami pushed Damon away from the set up, she licked Elena's stomach before coating it with salt, then helping her fit the shot glass snugly between her breasts. Then Damon went for it, he slowly licked the salt off of Elena's belly, from the top of her jeans to her belly button. Then he moved up to her chest, wrapping his lips around the shot glass and pulling it out of her bra. He removed the shot glass from his mouth and went for the lime in her mouth, slowly kissing her before pulling away with the lime slice.

Elena hopped down from the counter and looked around, "Whose next? Caroline? How about you and Stefan?" she asked hopefully and Ami smirked at her. Stefan looked over at Caroline and saw her hesitance. His liquid confidence showing up again as he walked towards her, whispering in her ear, "I'm up for it if you are". She nodded and walked over to the island counter. Elena set her up, licking her tummy for the salt and positioning the shot glass between her boobs. Stefan didn't hesitate, he licked her belly and wrapped his lips around the shot glass like a pro, then he grabbed the lime from her mouth, lingering for a second in a soft kiss and then pulling away with the lime slice. Caroline jumped down from the island and smiled at him, "You wanna dance?" she asked him and he nodded. They walked into the living room, Ami followed wanting to leave Damon and Elena alone.

Elena poured herself two shots and did one after the other, still not drunk enough to deal with him right now.

"So are you ever gonna talk to me? Or do I need to come back when the bottle's empty?" he asked with a small smile. She didn't smile back, "Damon, I'm not the one who refuses to talk. That's you. Maybe you need this more than I do" she said, hanging him another shot. He drank it quickly and looked back at her. "I don't know what you want me to say" he told her. She shook her head in disbelief, "how about we start with why you wouldn't talk earlier in the door way" she started and he nodded.

"I was mad at you for turning it into a game instead of just talking to me. You brought it up in front of Ami and Stefan, Anna and Caroline heard it. That should have been a conversation for when we are alone" he responded filling two more shot glasses. She took one.

"Okay so you have no problem airing everyone else's dirty laundry but not your own. You tried to throw Stefan under the bus in front of everyone about Katherine today" she reasoned and he looked back at her, slightly angry.

"Are you seriously defending Stefan right now? He has nothing to do with this" Damon said.

"I'm just making a point okay, probably not the best time but whatever. Look if I freaked out every time we were in the presence of a woman you have slept with, I would probably drive myself crazy. I mean I'm sure you have the same issue with Stefan and Matt and if Lucas ever showed up again…" she rambled, the alcohol definitely affecting her thoughts to words connection. Damon looked up at her shocked, "who the hell is Lucas?" he asked. She shook her head trying to clear it.

"Old boyfriend, anyways we can have this conversation tomorrow when I'm sober okay. But for now, lets just promise to be honest when it comes to this issue in the future" she asked and he nodded.

"But I want the Lucas explanation in the morning, okay?" he asked while pulling her close, making it so there was no room between them and Elena agreed before looking up to kiss him.

"Yeah, the alcohol made you guys make up" Ami yelled while walking into the kitchen, a big smile on her face. Elena smiled at her before walking out of the kitchen and back the living room where the two couples were dancing. Damon and Elena joined them and Ami walked over to the iPod trying to switch up the mood of the evening. She picked after a few minutes, "Find Your Love" by Drake came on and Elena smiled over at her.

Elena grabbed Damon's hands and placed them on her hips, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead to his and swaying her hips for him to feel. She sang along, "I bet if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tare us apart", she smiled up at him and he bent down to kiss her, ignoring everyone in the room.

When they finally pulled away, the whole room was staring at them and the music had been cut after the song. Ami smiled at them, "Well, we should all probably find bedrooms so the happy couple can find theirs" she told everyone and Jeremy and Anna were first to take off up the stairs. Stefan turned off the stereo and some of the lights before walking upstairs with Caroline and Ami, to the untrained eye, he would have looked like a total playboy in that moment.

Damon took Elena's hand and led her up the stairs and to his bedroom, she was drunk. The shots caught up to her quickly and her eyes were heavy lidded from exhaustion. She threw herself onto his bed fully clothed and immediately closed her eyes, passing out. He fixed the comforter and started to make her comfortable, taking off her shoes and jeans, her shirt and her bra. He covered her up with the blankets and quickly got himself ready for bed. Minutes later he was crawling in bad next to her. He smiled to himself when she immediately rolled over and laid her head on his chest, snuggling her whole body into him. He fell asleep listening to her even breathing.

* * *

Elena woke up half naked and alone the next morning. Damon was no where to be seen and her head was killing her. She got out of bed and threw on the pajamas she should have worn the night before then she walked down the hall to finally get her shampoo and conditioner from Stefan's room. She found the bottles on the floor by the bathroom door, where she had dropped them yesterday when Ami had attacked her. She grabbed them and turned around; she immediately smiled to herself at what she saw.

Caroline was in Stefan's bed sound asleep wearing nothing but his black t-shirt. The bathroom door behind her opened and she turned around to see Stefan in a towel. She smirked at him, "Wow, a lot can change when we give this group a bottle of tequila" she chuckled while walking toward his door. Stefan never said anything, he just watched her leave.

Elena walked back to Damon's room and showered. She came down stairs forty five minutes later, smelling breakfast. "Damn vampires don't have any freaking aspirin in this house" she mumbled as she walked into the kitchen to grab a plate of pancakes and eggs.

Damon smiled to her, "good morning to you too love. How are we feeling?"

"Ugh, I have a huge headache, my body aches and I feel like tequila is coming out of my pours" she answered while Ami walked in putting a bottle of aspirin on the counter, "I found them in a spare bathroom, god only knows how old they are" she offered and Elena grasped the bottle and took three quickly.

"Thank you Ami, these were actually mine, I stayed in that room when Stefan was locked in the basement. I forgot I left them their. Oh and by the way, I should have bet you on the whole Stefan and Caroline thing, they didn't need a week" Elena told her new friend. Ami sat at the bar stool across from Elena, eager for the gossip, "Okay what did you see?" she asked.

"Well, I went into Stefan's room to finally get my hair care products. This is the third time I've tried, by the way. And Caroline is in his bed wearing nothing but his black t-shirt. Stefan was just getting out of the shower" Elena explained.

Damon smirked at her, "okay someone is being a total hypocrite right now, airing someone else's dirty laundry. Ring any bells Elena?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "yeah whatever" she deflected, knowing he was right before turning back to Ami, "Anyways, pretty great right?"

Ami nodded, "Yeah, I like her. She will be good for Stefan. Keep him having fun and in a good mood. Oh shhh, here they come" Ami and Elena both shut up and all three of them looked up to see Stefan and Caroline walking down the stairs hand in hand.

"Anybody ever tell you you've got a big mouth Elena?" Caroline asked with a small smile.

"Nope, but I hear that about you all the time" she joked back and Caroline feigned hurt. Jeremy and Anna walked down the stairs ten minutes later and they all quickly ate breakfast before the vampires went down to the basement to find the stored blood bags. Elena and Jeremy waited in the living room for about fifteen minutes before the rest of the group came back. They all sat together a quickly picked up meaningless conversations before Elena brought up something that created total silence.

"Hey Ami, what did you mean yesterday when you called me a spelled doppelganger?" she asked, remembering a few things she had said that no one had addressed.

She seemed reluctant to start the conversation. The whole room quieted and froze at her sudden change in demeanor. "Elena, you know it's not a coincidence that you look just like her. If we could Bonnie back over here, I think that will help, you have to be in the Grimoire" Ami seemed to become distracted by her thoughts, her voice died off and she was silent.

Damon was getting aggravated, "Ami, why on earth would Elena be in Emily's Grimoire?"

Elena looked worried all of a sudden, she wasn't sure she wanted to know this yet. Ami continued, "She was the product of a very powerful spell. Elena, you were put on this earth for one purpose and one purpose only, to destroy Katherine. You're the only one that can".

Elena went rigid on the couch, suddenly she bolt up and ran to the bathroom muttering something about being sick. She wretched and vomited violently before Damon came in after her, holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"Damon, get out of here. You don't need to see this" she implored but he ignored her. Stefan came in bringing her a glass of water; he placed it on the counter. He attempted to stand in the door way but Damon slammed the door in his face. "Damn, you can't even be sick in this house in private" he whispered. Elena took the glass of water and flushed the toilet. She leaned her back up against the cold bath tub, lost in all of her thoughts.

"What are we going to do Damon?" she whispered. He grabbed her feet that were stretched out in front of her and starting massaging up and down her legs soothingly. "Well my love, you are going to jump in the shower because, like you said, the tequila is seeping out of your pours and I am going to go call Bonnie so she can bring us some answers. We are going to figure this out and we are going to do everything in our power to kill that bitch and keep everyone safe, especially you" he tried to reassure her. "Is the aspirin helping with the hangover?"

"Ha, no. I feel worse than before I took it. Like a delayed reaction or something" she explained.

"Well, it's probably because of the breakfast you ate. There is another quick fix" he looked her over and she perked up at the idea. "Oh really? And what would that be?" she asked suspiciously.

"My blood."

Her face turned blank, "Oh. Okay." She said quietly, she moved over to him on the floor of the bathroom as he bit his wrist, but he didn't offer it to her. She looked up questioningly.

"You realize what this could mean right?" he warned, she shook her head and smiled reassuringly. He put his wrist to her lips and watched in awe as she closed her eyes and truly enjoyed the experience. Elena had never felt closer to the man she loved than in that moment. She felt his emotions: his awe at the current exchange, his love for her, his worry, she even felt his fear. It all flooded her so quickly that she gasped when he removed his wrist from her mouth.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with undying love, "that was amazing" she murmured. He looked at her questioningly, "Elena, what just happened?"

She smiled, "I felt your emotions. All of them. Love, awe, worry, pain, fear, anger. It was all so jumbled together. No thoughts just over whelming feelings".

Damon was shocked, he had never heard of such an exchange. "Well, that's new. We are going to have to experiment with that. But for now, we need to get moving" he picked her up off the floor and kissed her forehead before leaving her to shower for the second time that day.

* * *

A.N. Okay so I'm a horrible author and I have neglected you for soo long. Well, long for me. Anyways, please send the love. I finally have a serious direction so it should be easy to pump out the chapters now. Thank you- Love Ashley.


	11. Everything Changes

_Everything Changes_

_I am the mess you chose  
the closet you cannot close  
the devil in you I suppose  
'cuz the wounds never heal_

But everything changes  
if I could turn back the years  
If you could learn to forgive me  
then I could learn to feel

_-Staind_

About an hour after Damon left her in the bathroom, Elena came back down stairs. She felt better physically but mentally and emotionally she was living in a whirlwind. The group still sat in the living room patiently waiting for her so they could fill her in farther. The plush read couches were filled with people. Jeremy and Anna sat on one side while Caroline sat next to her. Stefan sat in the chair next to her and Ami on the ottoman. Damon sat on the other red couch by himself.

She curled up next to him and put her feet up slowly; the quiet in the room making her really uncomfortable.

"Sorry for making you all wait for me to recover from my mini freak out, well and the hangover" she apologized. Everyone chuckled and Damon's arms tightened around her, "Bonnie is on her way with the Grimoire, she should be here any minute now" he explained.

Ami piped up there, "I didn't continue with any explanation while you were gone. This effects you more than anything and no one wants to leave you in the dark" Ami reassured and Elena loosened in Damon's arms.

He huffed, "Like I would really let you be in the dark" he snipped at her. She felt guilty for a second for being worried. "Sorry, old habits I guess" she mumbled.

Damon smirked; he knew Elena was referring to the time she spent with Stefan when he would keep things from her for what Stefan says was for her benefit. Stefan avoided eye contact with the room just then. Ami snickered, "God I love the dirt."

The room was getting impatient. Anna was playing with Jeremy's hand in her lap while Caroline was fidgeting next to them. She was still having blood issues but she was hiding them well. She was also worried about seeing Bonnie again since she wasn't really pro vampire.

"There she is" Anna said, relieved. Stefan stood up to get the door for Bonnie.

"So you will never believe what I found in here last night when I was looking though it after I left here" Bonnie started the second she crossed the threshold

The whole room's attention was on her in that moment. "Something about a spelled doppelganger?" Damon quipped.

"Uhh, no. I found something about a moonstone. It's supposed to lift the vampire curse of the sun, but then it almost rambles on about people with Lycan blood. I thought I was pretty well rehearsed in the supernatural, but werewolves are a curve ball for me" Bonnie explained.

Damon stiffened in his chair, he had been thinking non stop about why the mayor had been in the Founders day fire and why Tyler had crashed his car during the fireworks. He had been trying to figure it out on his own but his encyclopedia of a brain kept coming up empty. He ignored the whole rooms stares, "Caroline, what was Tyler like right before he crashed his car?"

She seemed thoughtful for a moment, her human thoughts kind of hazy, "he started talking about a loud noise, then he started clutching his head in pain and screaming."

"You're trying to tell me that you guys didn't know about the Lockwood blood line?" Anna asked, mostly to Damon, Stefan and Anna.

"What do you know Anna?" Stefan asked.

"Anybody realize that the mayor was thrown in to burn with the rest of the vampires that night. I almost was too if Jeremy hadn't practically smothered me trying to quiet my screaming" she paused to give Jeremy an affectionate smile, "but anyways, back when my mother had me following Katherine around like a lost puppy, I learned a lot of things Katherine probably didn't want anyone to know. Being small and insignificant helped with that, they didn't even acknowledge me half the time. Katherine made a deal with George Lockwood that involved the moon stone and the tomb, I don't know the details, you would have to ask that poisonous bitch. But werewolf is a very accurate description. They only turn on the full moon and they are natural enemies of the vampire, which gives them the power to kill us. That's why the race is almost extinct. Certain vampires have done everything in there power to take them out, to destroy the threat."

Damon was up and pacing at this point, "why would Katherine make a deal with George Lockwood? What could he possibly do for her?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know, all I know is that Katherine had the moonstone and gave it to Lockwood in exchange for something".

"Okay well, as much as I love having a million things to pull my hair out over, what about me and the doppelganger shit Ami was talking about?" Elena asked, obviously loosing her patience.

Ami stood up and walked over to Bonnie, "how about we go in the dining room and look through this?" she pointed to the Grimoire Bonnie was clutching to her chest. She looked over at Elena meaningfully; "you can trust her Bonnie, I promise" was Elena's only response.

The two girls walked into the dining room quietly to look through the nearly ancient book. Damon went back to sitting with Elena; he pulled her close to his chest. "Don't forget, you owe me some explanations later" he told her.

She looked up at him confused, "what explanations?"

"Does the name Lucas ring any bells?" he taunted, with a smirk.

Caroline's head popped up, "Lucas? Where did that come from?"

Damon smirked wider, "well, I thought we didn't need to have the awkward ex's conversation but it seems I was sorely mistaken.

Caroline chuckled, "That's understandable considering you can't get more awkward than her ex-boyfriend, your brother. But anyways, I miss Lucas. Have you heard from him?" she asked Elena.

Elena looked down at her hands in her lap, "he still writes me letters, about twice a month" she murmured. Damon's eyes shot open, "oh great, so he's not only an old boyfriend that you were sleeping with, but he's a current pen pal. Just great."

Caroline perked up again, "sleeping with? How did I miss that?"

Elena stood up, "well I think I'm gonna go check on the witchy business" she quickly left the room without a glance backwards. She needed to get away from that conversation.

After watching her leave, Damon scanned the room. He made eye contact with his brother, "did you know about Lucas?" he asked.

Stefan smirked, "nope, but I'm glad someone is making you squirm over her the way that I did with you around".

Damon stood up and walked over to his bar cart, pouring himself a full glass of amber liquid. He was busy chugging it when he heard, "I found it" from Ami in the dining room. Damon set his drink down quickly and he and Stefan were speeding into the dinning room before another word was spoken.

They quickly sat down around the large dining table and were promptly joined by Jeremy, Anna and Caroline.

Damon pulled Elena into his lap and she relaxed into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She was first to speak, "Okay Bonnie, summarize it for us."

Bonnie was standing at the head of the table, a notepad of words in her hand while hovering over the Grimoire. "Well, like Ami said, you were created for the purpose of disposing of Katherine. Your blood acts as a blessing in her destruction. Because she is so old and powerful, our normal way of killing a vampire won't work. She can't be vervained and staked like you always do" she directed that statement to Damon, he smirked back. "She can only be staked with a piece of wood that has the blood blessing of her doppelganger and people she has sired. The concept is her own blood turning against her, and we need the blood of a direct descendent that isn't Elena."

Elena huffed, "yeah well that means we need Isobel, how the hell are we going to do that?"

"I could always just hunt her down and take a sample of her blood for this, she doesn't need to volunteer" Damon offered.

Bonnie shook her head, "there are two problems that need to be addressed before anyone does anything and one more stipulation".

"Okay witchy woman, lay 'um on me" Damon joked, effectively lightening the mood for everyone but Elena.

Bonnie exhaled heavily, "the blood given in the blessing has to be given voluntarily, and Elena's blood, which is the ultimate key, will only work when she is a completed soul" she gave the room an eye sweep; no one really understood what that meant.

"She has to exchange blood with her soul mate" she revealed. Damon tensed underneath Elena again, he had never believed in soul mates and he didn't know how they would go about proving it.

Stefan interrupted his internal monologue, "how will they know if they are soul mates?"

Bonnie looked over the passage in the book, "It doesn't directly say but I'm pretty sure it will be obvious in their reaction to a blood exchange. Oh and one more thing, who ever stakes Katherine has to have Elena's blood in there system as well." The whole room seemed exhausted just from the explanation, setting a plan in motion is going to be killer.

Everyone was silent for a moment; all of them absorbing the new information. Elena shook her head, "so we have to decide who is going to kill her before hand" she thought out loud.

Damon raised his hand, "dibbs" he quipped.

The room loosened at his joking manner, even though they all knew he was serious.

Elena leaned into him again, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back comfortingly. Elena was on information over load. So many things needed to happen in order to kill Katherine. They had to get cooperation from Isobel and make sure that Elena was a completed soul. It was all too much.

"Bonnie is that all for right now? I think I wanna go lay down for a while" even her voice sounded exhausted. Ami looked over at her sympathetically. Bonnie nodded, "yeah, I'm gonna keep looking at home tonight and I'll call you if I come up with anything else. Try and relax Elena. You have had a really stressful couple of days. Just take the rest of the night off."

"Well, I'm gonna go feed. Maybe find a bar. Don't worry do-gooders, I don't kill. I'll keep a low profile" With that Ami rose from her spot next to Bonnie and sped out the door. The rest of the room cleaned out quickly, Jeremy and Anna going out for food and Foosball at the grill. Caroline hung around for a moment, "Well, I have a human boyfriend I have to go break up with. I'll be back later" she was out the door before another word could be spoken.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about Matt. I'm such a horrible friend" Elena realized.

Damon smirked, "Why? You didn't sleep with Caroline. But Stefan sure does have a record for stealing his chicks."

Stefan was up and gone seconds later, after murmuring something about "looking out for Caroline 'cause she is new". Bonnie left moments later and Elena stood and made her way to Damon's bedroom without another word. She crawled into his bed and let the covers embrace her, Damon was in the door way watching her the whole time.

"Are you okay? I know you've had a lot of information thrown at you today" he was visibly worried about her reaction to the latest crisis.

She smiled faintly at him, "I'm fine. Just come lay with me for a while" she asked. He complied quickly, kicking off his shoes and pulling her too him on the bed. They sat contently for a few minutes before she finally spoke, "okay, ask me".

She felt him chuckle next to her, her head vibrating on his chest. "So give me the time line, where does Lucas fit in?"

"uhh, not really between Matt and Stefan, mostly overlapping with Matt" she explained, Damon's eyebrow raised.

He wrapped his arms around her more, "I never picked you for a cheater Elena" he murmured.

She stilled at his words, she needed to explain, "I have never cheated. Me and Matt were very on and off, whenever we were off, Lucas was there. He wasn't really friends with the whole group I was in, he wasn't a jock, he was an outsider and that appealed to me. We partied together and I had feelings for him, he was the first guy I ever slept with. But then my parents died and he told me he loved me and I freaked. I harbored a lot of guilt for what had happened to my parents and I cut him out as a result" she tried to shrug it off but he was intrigued.

"Were you in love with him? Is that why you freaked out and pushed him away?"

"I loved him more than I loved Matt and probably more than I loved Stefan, but during that time in my life, I needed security and that's what Matt was. I found myself doing reckless things with Lucas but he was willing to grow up to be with me. He wanted to quit the drinking and the partying and have the legitimate high school romance. His love was real and intense and it scared me. I ran and he moved a couple months later but he still writes me all the time."

Damon searched her face for a minute, "wait, I'm confused. Lucas was willing to be your security but you wouldn't let him, you let Matt?"

"I guess it was a more mature relationship with Lucas and I wasn't ready for that. Matt was always my best friend, he was safe. Lucas was a risk that I wasn't willing to take" she explained. Damon wished he hadn't asked. He could see the similarities. The situation was repeated with him and Stefan. Matt and Stefan were secure and she gravitated to them because she didn't have to worry about getting more hurt with them. Lucas and he were the emotional risks that came with a promise of intense love but always came with uncertainty of behavior.

She huffed next to him, "Okay judging by the deep in thought look on your face, this obviously needs to be said; what I felt for Lucas pales in comparison to what I feel for you. And I can prove that because being scared of any risk will never push me away from you."

"But you still think you are taking a risk, your still scared with me" he wasn't asking.

She smiled at him, "Loving someone means giving them the power to break you. The more you love them, the more power they have. Lucas had the power to make me cry, you have the power to destroy me" her eyes filled with tears. He could definitely identify with her explanation; she had always had the power to destroy him.

He stroked her back with the tips of his fingers, "I love you too much" he whispered.

She chuckled, "that's okay. So do I." And with that, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, feeling safe in the arms of the man that held her heart and completed her soul.

A.N. Okay so I owe you all a big apology. Writing has been really difficult for me lately and I am sorry that you guys suffer for it. Last night's episode sparked some courage though so I have new story up. Check it out. Hope you all enjoyed the sentimental babble between our lovely main characters and finally hearing what the Grimoire had to say. Please send the love, they make me write faster. -Ashley


	12. Very Important AN please R & R

Hey Guys,

So I seem to be a stand still with this story. Basically, I just need to know who is still interested. The other stories I have going are moving along better but I'm kinda stuck with this one. This was my first story so I feel like its very amateur in comparison to my other work. If I get 15 reviews or PM's within during the rest of the weekend I will buckle down and continue with an intricate story line. Otherwise….I'm not sure.

Let me know please please please.

Thanks,

Ashley


End file.
